Lost in the Stars
by Fanlover14
Summary: What happens when Ethan is pulled through a portal to another universe due to a spell gone wrong. Slash. Guy/Guy. Don't Like, Don't Read.
1. The Portal

**If any of you have read the first chapter of this story and then find it missing, it's because I didn't like it and redid it. Sorry guys, I just felt I could have made it better. Anyways, enjoy the revised version.**

Present Day

Ethan walked through his bedroom door as his best friend Rory followed behind him before closing the door. Ethan threw his backpack onto the bed before he turned around and crossed his arms before looking into Rory's blue eyes.

"Come on Ethan! It won't be a disaster like last time, I promise!" Rory exclaimed as Ethan just rubbed the tip of his forehead before throwing his hands up into the air.

"Regardless of what I say, your going to do it with or without me anyway. Might as well be there to fix whatever mess you end up creating." Ethan said before Rory squealed for joy before throwing his arms around Ethan.

"Thank you! You won't regret it, I swear!" Rory said before letting go and digging into his backpack before pulling out a thick leather book with inscriptions on it.

"I'll start recording, just make sure you get the protective spell in place. Last time you let a whole squadron of ghouls loose in the town and then Sarah and I had to clean that mess up." Ethan said before taking a seat at his desk and opening up his laptop. Ethan opened up his webcam as he turned his head to see Rory raising his hand over the door and windows as a small blue light flashed over them.

"It's ready, are you?" Rory asked as Ethan turned around and began to type something into his laptop.

"Hello everyone, this is experiment one hundred fifty-seven. It is currently October Fifth, and it is three in the afternoon. We will begin the process now, cross your fingers and let's hope no one dies today." Ethan said before standing up and joining Rory at his side. He watched as Rory raised his hand into the air as he held the spellbook with the other hand.

"Rudecto Et Morphious Spectra!" Rory said as a beam of white and black light flashed from his hands before striking the very air in front of them. Ethan looked down at his floor as he felt the floorboards begin to shake slightly as the beam of light developed into a small sphere of light.

"What's happening!" Ethan said loudly as they began to hear a immense roar fill the room up as the windows began to rattle.

"I don't know! The spell is said to cause a ripple in the fabric of space and time!" Rory said back as Ethan shot him a glare before smacking him upside the head with force.

"You idiot! You told me it was stop time!" Ethan hollered out as Rory slightly laughed before a immense shock wave blew forth from the sphere, knocking them both back as wind began to pick up around the room and blow Ethan's papers everywhere.

"We need to close the portal!" Ethan said as he watched sphere begin to grow in size until it was the size of his walls.

"I don't know how!" Rory screamed over the immense roaring, holding onto Ethan's bed for leverage as the wind picked up even further. Ethan could feel himself sliding against the floor as he grabbed onto Rory's hand and held onto it tightly.

"Rory! I'm being sucked in!" Ethan said, fear evident in his voice as he watched Rory struggle to hold onto the bed and him at the same time. Ethan felt as his body lifted off the ground as the force of the pull grew stronger, the windows in his rooms blasting out as glass got sucked into the portal. He looked up into Rory's eyes as he saw his fingers begin to slip.

"Just hold on Ethan! I've got you!" Rory screamed, looking Ethan in the eyes as he gripped the wood of the bed for dear life. Ethan could feel his fingers begin to slip even further before he noticed Rory's grip on his bed begin to falter.

"Rory...it's either me or both of us!" Ethan hollered out as the walls of his room began to crack and collapse before bits of the ceiling began to fly into the portal.

"No! I won't let go Ethan! I've got you!" Rory screamed, a few small tears running down his face as he began to regret ever performing the spell as Ethan looked up into his best friends face before shaking his head sadly.

"I'm sorry Rory...I'm sorry!" Ethan said before letting go of Rory's hand as he felt himself sucked back into the portal as Rory screamed after him.

"ETHAN! NO!" Rory screamed as he watched Ethan disappear into the massive portal before it shrunk it size and disappeared all together. Rory felt the wind die instantly as the roaring stopped with it as he stood up suddenly and rushed to where it had been. He watched as the side of Ethan's room collapsed to the front yard below, exposing the rest of the neighborhood. Rory looked out and could see storm clouds moving in as lighting flashed through the sky as car alarms blared through the street. Rory felt himself collapse to his knee's as he began to sob before the door to Ethan's room fell away, Ethan's mother rushing in as she moved her hands through her hair and looked around.

"Where's Ethan! Where is he!" she screamed as she looked down at a sobbing Rory who just looked at her in dismay before shaking his head in sorrow.

"He's gone...it's my fault!" Rory said before Ethan's mom grabbed onto her chest before rushing back out of the room as she called out to her husband.

Time and Space

Ethan felt himself being pulled through a massive tunnel as colorful lights seemed to dance around it. He could hear voices, millions of them in every language and dialect as he closed his eyes and began to scream as he covered his ears. He felt like he was falling yet there was no bottom as he curled himself up into a ball. He felt a immense dizziness overcome his mind before he saw a end to the tunnel in sight. Ethan reached out towards it as it approached faster and faster. He could feel the dark abyss overtaking him as colors and voices faded into nothing.

Commander Shepherd's POV

Commander Shepherd stood there on the bridge of the Normandy as he moved his fingers across a holographic screen before he felt a shock wave hit the ship.

"Commander, I am detecting massive surges of cosmic and electrical energy on the bridge of the ship." came the ships Fully Self Aware Intelligence over the intercom. Shepherd watched as a immense glow of light began to shimmer from thin air as troops and people backed away from it quickly.

"What in Goddess name?" came Liara's voice as Shepherd looked over and saw the Asari female backing away with fear in her eyes as she looked towards him. Suddenly another massive shock wave blasted through the bridge as the lights began to flicker. Shepherd felt as he was pushed back from the gust of wind before he heard a loud crashing sound and suddenly the portal was gone.

"Oh my God!" came a soldier's voice as Shepherd rushed over only to see a young man slumped against the ground, the side of his head bleeding.

"Get Dr. Chakwas up here ASAP!" Shepherd said as he stood there, debating if he should take another step forward towards the strange man or if he should stay put.

"Initiating emergency protocols Commander." came EDI's voice as Shepherd looked around to see the red lights on the walls begin to flash.

Ethan's POV

Days Later

Ethan felt his eyes open slowly before he noticed he was floating in some kind of liquid with many wires hooked up to him. He could feel a massive ache in the side of his head as his fingers twitched before he tried to move his feet, successfully twitching his toes. Ethan moved his head slightly as he noticed he was inside a capsule of some sort before trying to move his arm towards the glass encasing him. Ethan could feel some kind of breathing device in his mouth as he took in a slow and steady breath before he noticed a shadow approach one of the walls of the capsule. Ethan tried his best to peer through the liquid and glass, only to see two green eyes staring at him from behind the wall before he saw a hand on the other side of the glass, meeting up with where his own hand was. Ethan blinked a few times as he took comfort in seeing the green eyes before they disappeared once more along with the hand. He could feel a sense of melancholy as he immediately began to miss the green eyes, before he felt his heart rate begin to increase. He could only hear the silence and the sound of his own breathing in his ears as he felt the pain in his head begin to grow more and more. Ethan began to breathe heavier as the pain became numbingly worse before he felt something stick into his side, yet it felt like it was a whole other world away at that point. That's when Ethan felt the pain begin to decrease quickly before he felt the world begin to slip away once more as he closed his eyes and slipped back into a coma.

**I really feel like I did better with this chapter. Please let me know in your reviews on what you think!**


	2. Regret

**Sorry guys, I am once again redoing this chapter. I don't like the last one and I plan on making this a better chapter anyways. Enjoy, and once again, sorry for the inconvenience.**

Commander Shepard moved about the Normandy as he walked into the Medical Bay where Dr. Chakwas was awaiting his presence. He listened as the door to the Med-Bay closed behind him with a small mechanical chirp.

"Hello Commander, thank you for coming." the woman said as she brushed aside some of her silver hair before grabbing a holographic chart and walking up to the capsule containing the strange man's body. Commander Shepard looked up as he took in the man's physical features. The man had dark brown hair and a slim body with not much muscle, his chest and stomach flat and firm looking.

"How is he Dr?" Shepard asked as he turned his attention back to the older woman who looked at him with a stern and steady gaze.

"His head wound was pretty severe from the impact, I won't be sure if there will be lasting neurological damage until later on after he has stabilized completely. Now the better question is how did he get here?" the woman asked as she flipped through some things on the chart before taking another look at the Commander.

"I'm not sure, I've contacted the Human Councilor aboard the Citadel and she is taking a look into it as we speak. She's contacting Grissom Academy and the Salarians on Sur Kesh as well, they may know what happened here." Shepard responded as the older woman nodded her head before returning her attention back to her work.

"I have managed to find out his name though, a Mr. Ethan Morgan. You won't believe this part, but he's from Whitechapel, Canada back on Earth." Dr. Chakwas said as Commander Shepard's attention snapped back onto her.

"Kaidan didn't live too far from there, maybe he might know something?" Shepard said as he took another look at the man currently in liquid stasis. He watched as the man's fingers began to twitch and move before his eyes fluttered open temporarily.

"He's got brown eyes...how's that possible?" Shepard asked as he stepped closer to the glass, placing his hand onto the capsule as he watched the man's body twitch slightly.

"I'm not sure, I haven't run a full diagnostic on him yet. From what I can tell though, his DNA hasn't been meshed with synthetics like the rest of us." Dr. Chakwas said before walking over to another pad and pressing a button before a holographic screen with a replica of the human nervous system popped up on it.

"I don't see how that's possible. When the Crucible fired off that shock wave back during the Reaper Battle, it should have altered the DNA of all synthetic and organic life within the Milky Way, successfully combining them both together." Shepard said with a hint of confusion as he arched a eyebrow before turning his attention back to the Dr.

"Correct, but as you can see here, his DNA is fully organic. There are no traces of any synthetics inside him at all. Our eyes appear green because of the synthetics inside our blood having combined with our organic DNA. His however show no trace amounts of any synthetics at all, not even biotics." Dr. Chakwas said as Shepard took another look at the man before nodding his head and walking towards the door to exit the room.

"I'll alert the Human Councilor, she will want to know this kind of information and so will the scientists at the Academy and Sur Kesh." Shepard said before walking out of the room before the door closed automatically behind him.

Ethan's POV

Ethan could feel a overwhelming cold shake his body as he opened his eyes, he was inside a dark and gray forest filled with fog. He looked up to see dark clouds moving overhead as thunder began to rumble in the sky.

"Hello?" Ethan said, only to hear his voice echo outwards into the tree's and bushes. Hearing nothing in return he decided to take a few steps forward.

"Hold on, I've got you!" came a voice as Ethan turned around quickly, only to see nothing there. Ethan could hear whimpering of some sort as he continued to walk through the fog before he saw someone in the distance.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Ethan said as he moved towards the person, the soft whimpers growing more persistent.

"ETHAN! Don't let go!" came the voice again, almost like a withering echo as Ethan turned around again as he looked off into the fog encased tree's. He looked up to see lighting flashing across the sky in breathtaking immensity. Ethan turned around and began to run towards the figure in the distance. He felt like he was dragging something behind him, as if time itself was slowing down with every step he took. Finally he saw the figure turn around, only to see his mother's face looking at him with tears running down her cheeks.

"What happen!? Where's Ethan!?" came her voice, filled with sorrow and pain as Ethan winced at his mother's echoing voice.

"My poor baby! Ethan!" came her voice again as Ethan watched electrical sparks begin to encircle his mother's body before he reached out to her with his hand.

"Mom, I'm right here!" Ethan said, his voice echoing off all around him before his mother disappeared in a electrical burst of light. Ethan stopped in his tracks as he felt the wind begin to pick up around him and in the tree's before he felt the world begin to grow dark around him once more.

"Mom..." was all Ethan could manage to mutter before the world faded away once more.


	3. Fading Memories

**Warning, you will not understand this chapter if you do not go back and reread Chapter Two. I redid it and re posted it but no alert was given. Repeat, Chapter Two is no longer the same as it once was.**

Commander Shepard moved through his personal cabin before he heard the door to his cabin suddenly open with a mechanical hiss. Shepard turned his head to see Dr. Chakwas running into his room, her head looking around frantically before spotting him.

"Commander, sorry to intrude but you've got to see this." Dr. Chakwas said as she rushed up towards him before handing him a small plastic card.

"What is this?" Shepard asked as he turned the small plastic thing over and ran his fingers over it, he could see the mystery man's picture plastered onto it.

"It's a drivers license, his to be exact. There hasn't been licenses like this for God knows how long. That's how I got his name and where he was from but I didn't think of looking at the date he was born. Look at the date of birth...over three hundred years ago. According to this, he's only twenty years old." Dr. Chakwas said as she pointed at the small printed ink on the card, Ethan's birthday plastered in black ink.

"How can that be? He would've died long before now, there's now way he could still be alive." Shepard said as he looked at the card and then back towards Dr. Chakwas.

"Precisely, I contacted the Salarians on Sur Kesh and they said they haven't seen anything like this. Which reminds me, Mordin said to contact him as soon as possible. He's available on vid com whenever your ready." the older woman said as she shifted around on her feet before Shepard nodded his head.

"Head back to the Med-Bay and I'll be there shortly." Shepard said before the older woman saluted him and ran off and out of his room. Shepard walked over to a small console before pushing a flashing button, the image of a Salarian popping up in a smaller hologram.

"Hello Shepard, it's been awhile I believe." Mordin said, his frog like eyes blinking as they stared at Shepard from the console.

"Dr. Chakwas has informed me that you've found something out about our mystery man who continues to become more of a bigger mystery." Shepard said as Mordin raised his arm and pressed a few buttons on his omnitool.

"My people and I have been looking into the matter, some of our top scientists. We have all come to the same conclusion, conclusion proving to be..problematic." the Salarian said as Shepard crossed his arms before arching one of his eyebrows.

"Give it to me straight Mordin, what are we dealing with here and more importantly, who?" Shepard asked as Mordin straightened back out and looked back at the Commander.

"We did a pulse relay to examine the cosmic and electric energy readings back at the point in which you said he appeared. It appears that massive amounts of cosmic energy built up just as the Normandy passed over, creating a energy portal of some sort. The readings we found were astronomical and astounding." Mordin said, his face blank of most expression as Shepard placed a hand on his forehead and shook it side to side.

"That still doesn't explain to me how he is hundreds of years old. He should have died a long time ago Mordin, how is he here and now?" Shepard asked as the amphibious creature went back to looking at his omnitool.

"Yes, I apologize. You've heard of the parallel universe theory correct?" Mordin asked as Shepard nodded his head.

"Whatever opened the portal seems to have been connected to a source we can't identify. We have come up with the conclusion that the man was taken from his own universe and through the portal into ours. Given that the portal itself would have traveled through time and space itself and broken the laws of common physics, it ejected him into our universe hundreds of years ahead of his own. That portal is closing quickly though Shepard, without having the energy it once had, it will soon be gone forever as if it had never been there to begin with." Mordin said as he stood to attention in the hologram.

"Wouldn't that have created a time paradox though? I thought time travel was extremely dangerous...well in theory?" Shepard asked as Mordin shook his head side to side in response.

"Yes, if time travel were real it could pose disastrous results to the universe and it's people. The mystery man is not from our universe though, so there technically would be no consequences on his part if it were to be real, which it's not. I took the liberty of researching the name and place you gave us and the time period Dr. Chakwas gave me, there is no Ethan Morgan of Whitechapel, Canada in this universe. We did find a family with the last name of Morgan, but suffice to say, he never existed in our current universe. That is why his DNA doesn't show any signs of synthetics having been meshed with it like ours does." Mordin said as Shepard looked around as he tried to collect his thoughts before he nodded his head.

"Thank you Mordin, you've been a great help. Extend my thanks to the scientists would helped you with this project. Shepard out." Shepard said as he pressed another button, ending the vid com chat. Shepard looked at the license once more before taking in the man's brown eyes and the smile on his face.

"God, can't there ever be a dull moment in my life for once?" Shepard said before walking out of his quarters.

Ethan's POV

Ethan could feel a cold chill run over him as light poured into his eyes once more as he found himself standing in a white abyss. He looked around, having no sense of time or direction as he saw light at every turn he looked.

"Hello? Is anybody there? Anybody?" Ethan asked aloud before the light around him began to dim down until he noticed he was inside his old room. Ethan looked around before he saw his mother sitting on his bed, wiping at her eyes as she looked at the missing wall in his room. Boards now stood where his wall and windows once had, he could heard the wind blowing outside as it rained.

"Mom! What's wrong! What's happening to me?" Ethan asked desperately as he moved to touch her, his hand just going right through her as she began to cry into one of his bed pillows.

"What the hell?!" Ethan hollered out in shock as he backed away quickly, looking at his hand and then his mother.

"I can still hear you...my baby boy. Oh God...why God, why?" his mother asked before Ethan noticed how she began to fade. He watched as she got up and opened his door before leaving his room, everything starting to become transparent. Ethan moved towards the doorway as he tried to open the door, only to be greet by darkness as he looked around and noticed he was inside a black abyss now as he felt a bitter cold begin to overcome him.

"Mom...what's happening to me? What's happening to me!" Ethan said as he fell to his knee's before laying down on the floor and curling up in the fetal position, tears making their way down his cheeks before his body faded away once more.

**What do y'all think? I'm taking a new turn with this story!**


	4. Heart Stopping Moment

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I just want to say, that this story is going to be slightly different than what I had envisioned. But don't worry, it'll will be a great story. Continue on my fans!**

Shepard moved through the Crew Deck as a few soldiers saluted him as he walked by before he finally made it to the Med-Bay door, the metallic and electrical chirp of the door opening as he walked through.

"How's he doing Dr?" asked Shepard as he moved towards the capsule, watching the mystery man silently float inside the liquid.

"Not good I'm afraid, his nervous system looks as if it's in the beginning stages of shutting down. I've already had to direct more power to his lungs and kidneys to keep them operating. I'm not sure if he is going to pull through this Commander, what should the course of action be?" Dr. Chakwas asked as she walked up alongside Sheppard as he looked at her, her eyes filled with a hollow sadness.

"Take some blood and tissue samples, if worse comes to worse: you know what to do." Shepard said before looking back towards the mystery man. He raised his hand towards the glass of the capsule as he pressed it against it. He noticed how the man's fingers seem to twitch at this gesture. He could see the man's eyes begin to flutter open, half lidded as the man began to look around temporarily before closing his eyes once more.

"Can he see us?" Shepard asked as he pondered over the man's movements.

"I'm not sure, his brain has been showing activity of REM sleep. It's been coming and going the past few hours." Chakwas said as she walked back to her desk and sat down, typing something into her holographic keyboard.

"I've got to go report to the Human Councilor, she's awaiting a call from me. Keep me informed Dr." Shepard said as he turned to walk out of the Med-Bay once more, turning his head back momentarily to take one last glance at the mystery man before walking out. Shepard moved towards the elevator before he noticed movement in the corner of his eye.

"Hello Shepard, any news on the human?" Liara asked as she walked next to Sheppard, her blue skin radiant in the light of the hall.

"It's not good...I wish there was more we could do." Shepard said as he walked up to the ship's elevator before pressing a button causing the door to open on command.

"I'm sure Chakwas is doing everything she can Shepard." Liara said, giving a faint smile as Shepard nodded his head in agreement before they both felt the elevator begin to move up a floor.

"It's weird, every time I go in there, he starts to move again. It's like he knows I'm there, it's weird." Shepard said before the doors to the elevator opened once more, both of them stepping out.

"Didn't you say that he was going in and out of it when you carried his body to the Med-Lab and that he saw you? Maybe he can detect your presence, maybe your a form of stimulus?" Liara said, arching a eye brow as she stopped alongside Shepard as he stared at the Galaxy Map.

"I'm not sure, I've got to give a call to the Human Councilor aboard the Citadel." Shepard said as he gave Liara a slight nod before she nodded back and walked off in the opposite direction. Shepard pressed a button on the console, his Comm Specialist, Samantha Traynor standing off to the side as she worked on something.

"I've been expecting you Commander. How are things with our patient going?" came a voice as Shepard looked back to see Miranda Obelski, the Human Councilor, standing there.

"Chakwas has informed me that his nervous system is beginning to shut down, we may lose him Councilor." Shepard said as he watched the younger woman raise a hand to her forehead as she began to rub it lightly.

"We can't lose this man Commander, there's so much we could learn from this opportunity. If it comes down to it, you know what to do Commander." Obelski said before disappearing from view as Shepard stood there and leaned against the console, his mind racing.

Ethan's POV

Ethan felt like he was floating through a abyss of nothing as his eyes opened once more, darkness flooding into his line of sight.

"Don't let go Ethan, don't let go!" came a voice off to his side as he moved his head to the right to see nothing there.

"My baby boy! He's gone!" came another voice as he turned his head to the left, only to see nothing there as well.

"Ethan...where are you? I'm so sorry Ethan." came a voice.

"Mom, where did Ethan go?" came another voice.

"My son...why did you do this Rory?" came another voice.

Ethan blinked away a few slow forming tears as he tightened his eyes shut before taking in a quick breath before letting out a loud scream.

"STOP! STOP WITH THE VOICES!" Ethan screamed before he began to sob, the voices continuing to ring inside his mind like a torturous reminder of what once was.

"It'll be okay, stay with us! You can fight this!" came another voice, this one unfamiliar as Ethan slowly opened his eyes to see two bright green orbs of light in the distance.

"Who are you?" Ethan asked, staggering to his feet as he felt his legs begin to shake before he took a step towards the orbs.

"How's he doing Dr?" came the voice again as Ethan took another shaky step forward towards the orbs of light.

"Can he hear us?" came the voice once more. It was almost soothing to Ethan as the rest of the voices disappeared all together. Ethan continued walking towards the green orbs as he focused on that voice. He could feel the pain in his head and body begin to disappear before he felt everything melt away as it had done time and time again. As he felt himself fade away, the green orbs stayed with him this time.

Shepard's POV

Shepard awoke from his bed as he heard a soft alarm off on the table beside his bed going off. He pulled aside the sheets as he brought his legs over the edge and stood up before walking over and pressing a button on the machine.

"Commander, it's the patient. He's gone into cardiac arrest. Get down to the Med-Bay as soon as you can." came Dr. Chakwas voice over the intercom.

**Please don't hate me, but this is the end of the this chapter. More will come soon. Please review!**


	5. Another One Lost

**Here you go guys, thank you for the reviews!**

Shepard tied the knot of his pajama bottoms as he ran through the Med-Bay door before taking in a scene of panic. Dr. Chakwas stood over Ethan, now unconscious in a pool of blue liquid, as she placed the tip of a medical instrument to his chest. Shepard ran over to their side as he watched the woman press a button, a bright florescent light shining through Ethan's body as she tried to restart his heart.

"Commander, his heart won't start!" Chakwas said in a fit of panic as she adjusted a know on the instrument before placing it back to Ethan's chest. Shepard watched as the light once more flashed through his body, illuminating all his veins and his heart.

"Let me try!" Shepard hollered out as Chakwas backed away and watched the scene continue to unfold. Shepard pressed his hands to Ethan's chest as he began the compresses before leaning down and pressing his lips on the other man's as he forced air into Ethan's lungs. He continued to do this until he felt a hand on his shoulder before shrugging it off.

"Shepard...he's gone." came EDI's voice before Shepard looked up to see the robot standing there, her eyes sympathetic as she looked down at him. He had not noticed but most of the crew had gathered inside the room by now. Shepard looked around at everyone as they stood there watching, their eyes said it all. Shepard stood up as he backed away, wiping his hand across his mouth before turning to walk out of the room as Chakwas picked the man's body up and set it down on one of the medical slabs with the help of EDI and Liara.

Shepard felt as his surroundings seem to pass him by before he finally looked up and noticed he was inside the War Room at the Video Com station. Shepard shook his head back and forth before taking his hand and wiping at his eyes.

"Shepard...don't beat yourself up over this." came a familiar voice as Shepard felt another hand gently take his shoulder before he looked up into two brilliant blue eyes. Liara stood there as she looked at him with sympathy, her expression a mixture of sadness and realization.

"His life was in my hands, he was on my ship, and he's gone. Goddamnit Liara, even now with peace around the galaxy...I still can't prevent others from dying in my care." Shepard said as he looked away from her, feeling defeated.

"Shepard, I'm only one hundred and nine years old, I've still got nine hundred years left at best. I use to think that it was sad that other species had such short life spans, now I think it's probably a blessing for them. I've seen a lot in my life so far, and I can tell you that I have never served alongside someone so courageous and brave as you. Do I need to remind you what you did for this galaxy, how many lives you've saved? Things happen, but this isn't the end." Liara said softly as she squeezed Shepard's shoulder lightly before watching him give a brief nod.

"Thanks Liara...I just need to be alone for a bit." Shepard said as he turned his head and gave Liara a quick smile before she nodded and walked towards the door. He watched as she left, the door shutting automatically behind her with a soft mechanical chirp. Shepard looked down at the console in front of him before pressing a button on the board.

"Commander, I had not expected to hear from you till tomorrow." came Obleski's voice as the Human Councilor's face popped into view.

"We lost the patient Councilor." Shepard said as he watched the woman's face look away momentarily before turning to look back at him.

"I see, this is unfortunate. I trust you know what to do Commander, go ahead with the protocol we established. Councilor out." the woman said before her face disappeared from view all together.

Shepard sighed as he pressed another button on the board, a Salarian face popping into view shortly after.

"Commander Shepard, what seems to be the problem?" came Mordin's voice as the Salarian looked at Shepard perplexed.

"I'm afraid we have to go ahead with Protocol Salvation." Shepard said with a exasperated sigh before he looked back up into the Salarian's eyes.

"Understood, I'll get our top scientists to begin the process right away. Those extra tissue samples Dr. Chakwas sent us should prove very helpful. As per required, we will need the body to complete the final stages when the time comes Commander." Mordin said as Shepard nodded his head in understanding.

"I understand Mordin, I'll direct the Normandy to Sur Kesh to deliver the body ASAP. Shepard out." Shepard finished as he pressed another button, the Salarian scientist disappearing right after.

"EDI, inform Joker to direct the Normandy to Sur Kesh." Shepard said aloud.

"Yes Commander." came EDI's voice in response as Shepard walked out of the War Room, stopping temporarily to look out one of the windows towards the endless expanse of stars.

**What do you guys think? Please review! It helps my morale!**


	6. Cleared to Dock

**Here is another chapter, please enjoy. Let's try not to get emotional here now!**

Ethan's POV

Ethan's eyes fluttered opened as he turned over on his side, clutching his hand into a fist as he felt feeling return to his sensory nerves. Ethan closed his eyes once more, taking a moment to take long and steady breaths. He could feel his mind swimming in a field of dizziness as he steadied himself and braced his muscles as he felt feeling begin to return to them.

"Take it easy child." came a voice as Ethan opened his eyes once more, a blinding light invading his line of vision as he noticed he was laying on a white tiled floor.

"Who's...there?" Ethan said between breaths, grabbing his chest as he held himself up on one arm and began to scoot away from the approaching light.

"Do not fear Ethan, you've nothing to fear here." said the voice again as Ethan collapsed back onto his back, still gripping his chest as he took in more steady breaths, he felt like he hadn't enjoyed the feeling of air in his lungs for a long time.

"Where am...I?" Ethan asked, looking up into a white abyss before closing his eyes from all the disorientation.

"Your safe for now, just relax." came the voice again, this time it had a soothing affect on Ethan's mind as he finally let his anxiety begin to slip away. Ethan smiled as he took in another deep breath, holding it in for a few seconds before finally letting it go.

Shepard's POV

Shepard walked through the hall of the Normandy before looking out one of the many pressurized windows into the black void beyond. The light from the star Pranas swept in with a incredible warmth behind it. Shepard looked at the planet Sur Kesh in the near distance, it's blue oceans covering the majority of the planet.

"Commander, we've been cleared for docking." came EDI's voice over the intercom as Shepard watched as the planet got closer and closer before finally walking out of the hallway.

"Shepard, Mordin has sent word ahead that a team of scientists are ready at the landing pad. Dr. Chakwas has also informed me that the patients body is ready for transportation." came Traynor's voice over the intercom as well.

"Thank you Traynor, tell Chakwas that I'll meet her when we dock here shortly." Shepard said in return as he walked to the ship's elevator before pressing a button for the doors to open.

"Shepard, will I be coming with you or staying aboard the ship this time?" came a playful voice as Shepard turned to see Major Kaidan Alenko coming up behind him.

"Your welcome to join me anytime Kaidan." Shepard said with a smile as the smaller of the two joined him on the elevator before pressing a button on the console.

"So what's the plan for this guy?" Kaidan asked as he turned to look at Shepard, his brown eyes scanning him up and down.

"Until everything is completed, the Normandy will be on Dry Dock here on Sur Kesh. The Councilor has ordered that I stay here to oversee how things go. They are going to do to him what they did with me after the Reaper War ended." Shepard said, taking a moment to look down as he closed his eyes and thought back.

"Well, if anyone knows how to accomplish something like that, it's the Salarians. You okay Shepard?" Kaidan asked as he reached out and grabbed Shepard's arm as the Commander looked back up and towards the elevator doors.

"Yea I'm fine...it's...I was finally at peace...and to finally be pulled back into the mess of it all...it was kind of a rude awakening. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I get to captain the Normandy and fight alongside my crew once more...but I don't think I'll ever accomplish that feeling of ultimate peace ever again." Shepard said before taking a look at Kaidan and nodding his head before finally looking forward once more.

"If it means anything, I couldn't have asked for a better captain than you Shepard. We are all glad your finally back. I'm glad your back, if that says anything." Kaidan said, smiling at the Commander before they both walked out of the elevator as the doors opened. Shepard smiled back before finally seeing Dr. Chakwas lead a group of her nurses towards the ship's docking door before she waved him over, he knew this would be a long ordeal. As Shepard walked over to Chakwas, the memory of everything before the Reaper War kept playing in the back of his mind, his fake smile hiding it all.

Samantha's POV

Samantha Morgan sat there at her kitchen table, rain pounding softly at the windows of her home as she sat there and looked at a picture of Ethan when he was a baby. She could feel tears moving down her cheeks as she traced her fingers over the picture, looking into her son's beautiful brown eyes.

"It's been weeks sweetie...we've got to start getting our life back together." came her husbands voice as Samantha sat there and continued to stare at the picture of her son. She felt a pair of strong hands encircle her shoulders as she set the picture down and dabbed at her eyes with a a damp tissue.

"Every night I go to bed...I can hear his voice in my head Ross. I can hear him calling out for me, and I try and run to him and I can see him in the distance. Every time I get close enough to stretch out my arms to hold him, he disappears." Samantha said as she hung her head low, her husband trying to comfort her to no end. Samantha acted oblivious to her husbands actions and before long, she felt the hands disappear as she listened to soft footsteps leave the room.

"Ethan...where are you sweetie?" Samantha whispered as she looked down at another picture of Ethan, this time when he was around eight years old and missing most of his teeth. Samantha finally put her head down in her arms, her back moving ever so slightly as she cried, holding one of Ethan's pictures tightly in her hands. Samantha was oblivious to the small nine year old girl standing at the doorway of the kitchen, looking at her mother as she held onto a stuffed animal given to her by her big brother as she turned and walked away from the kitchen, leaving her mother to herself.

"Ethan come back to me! Come back to mommy!" Samantha cried out as she lifted her head and hollered out, her voice echoing throughout the quiet house as thunder cracked in the distance.

**So, what do y'all think? Review!**


	7. Goodbye Old, Hello New

**Hello my readers, I bring unto you another chapter! Enjoy and review!**

Jane's POV

Jane Morgan walked down the hallway of her house as she made her way to her older brother's door, stopping momentarily before reaching forth and grabbing the door knob. Jane pushed the door open as it made a soft creaking noise, she could feel the wind from the outside blowing in through the makeshift boards her parents had been up to replace the walls that had collapsed. Jane walked over to Ethan's bed as she reached out and brushed her hand across the soft comforter, gripping into her hand before she sat down onto the bed itself.

"Get out of my room Jane!" came Ethan's voice like a haunting echo as it played through Jane's memories before she reached over and grabbed a stuffed bear she had given Ethan on his birthday. Jane set the bear down in her lap as she brushed her fingers through the soft polyester before gripping it to her chest, feeling a few tears well up in her eyes. Jane let the salty tears run down her cheeks as she held onto the bear tightly before noticing a book in the corner of her eyes. Jane looked over at Ethan's nightstand table as she reached over and grabbed onto the book, bringing it to herself. She noticed it was a book about the Solar System and all the planets within it, she knew Ethan loved this kind of thing. Jane could hear her parent's arguing downstairs, her mother's crying echoing throughout the house as Jane held the teddy bear close to her and blocked out their voices. After awhile, she heard the front door slam before she could hear her mother crying somewhere in the house. Jane got up from the bed as she tiptoed out of the room, closing the door behind her as she made her way back to her room with the book and bear in hand.

Rory's POV

Rory stood there in the cemetery alongside Sarah and Erica as he looked down at the ground, a soft breeze blowing through the air as leaves made their way across the ground. Rory could hear the priest talking as he recited passages from the Bible as he looked up and saw the Morgan family off to the other side. Mrs. Morgan stood there with in a black dress as she cried into her husbands shoulder, Jane standing there gripping a teddy bear close to her. Rory quickly looked away as he brushed some tears from his eyes, feeling Sarah's hand on his shoulder as he looked at her.

"It's not your fault Rory...I promise." Sarah whispered quietly as she held onto Rory's shoulder as he grabbed onto his handkerchief and wiped away the tears on his cheeks.

"He wouldn't have been killed or disappeared or whatever happened to him if it hadn't been for me. Mr. and Mrs. Morgan would still have a son and Jane would have her brother." Rory muttered back as they looked forward to see the empty casket being lowered into the ground. Since there was no body to bury, the Morgan family had let people put in treasured memento's of Ethan's life inside, Rory had placed a picture of Ethan and him from freshman year of their high school life.

"I know it's hard Rory, but this isn't what he would want." Erica said as she looked over at the blonde twenty year old, rubbing her hand up and down his back as he looked back down at the ground again as they all bowed their heads in honor of Ethan's memory.

Ross's POV

Ross Morgan sat their at the local bar with a glass of whiskey in his hand, staring down at the melting ice cubes. He couldn't push the image of his son out of his mind long enough to think, the sounds of the world around him muffled as he continued to stare into the brown whiskey. Ross pulled out his wallet and opened it up to see a picture of Ethan and him on their annual family fishing trip. Ethan was holding up a small little fish as he frowned at the camera, Ross smiling in the background as he held up a bigger fish.

"Ross, don't drink your life away over this. I know he's gone...but there's nothing you can do to bring him back. You still have a wife and daughter at home that need you now, don't abandon them over this." came the bartenders voice as Ross looked up into the face of his old time friend. It was a younger woman with jet black hair and almond shaped eyes.

"I just...hope he didn't suffer." Ross said as he brought the glass to his lips and shot his head back, downing the brown liquid in a quick gulp before setting the glass back down and closing his wallet.

"Do I need to call a cab for you?" the woman asked as she cleaned the inside of another shot glass with a rag.

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm...gonna go home and be with Samantha and Jane." Ross said as he stood up and waved goodbye to the other woman who simply waved back as he opened the door to the bar and walked out into the parking lot.

Samantha's POV

Samantha sat there on the couch in their living room as she looked down at a camera in her hands, going through pictures of the family and Ethan. She wiped away the wet streaks from her face as she heard the front door open, turning her head to see Ross walk in before closing the door behind him. She watched as he stopped in the doorway to living room as he looked at her, his eyes wet from crying. Samantha put down the camera as she stood up and walked over to her husband, the sound of her heels clicking against the hardwood flooring. She wrapped her arms around her husbands body as she cried into his shoulder, feeling as he held her close and cried with her. They stood there together before they heard the stairs creak, both of them turning to see Jane standing there still in her small black dress Samantha had picked out for her to wear. Samantha waved her over as Jane finally burst out into tears for the first time since Ethan had disappeared before running into her parent's embrace. Samantha and Ross both knelt down as they all embraced in a family hug, all of them crying together as rain began to fall outside the windows. Samantha looked up over her husbands head and towards the wall, a family picture hung there with all of them including Ethan smiling down at them now.

Shepard's POV

One Month after Docking on Sur Kesh

Shepard moved through a hallway in a laboratory deep underground in one of the many scientific buildings the Salarians were famous for. Shepard could see just from the glow of all the instruments alone as he walked through a mechanical door and into a room where Salarians were busy at work. It was almost amusing to see the amphibious creatures rushing around and working on the machines and typing in data. Shepard saw the thing he was looking for as he turned and made his way for it, Mordin joining him at his side.

"Progress is coming along nicely Commander, specimen should be done developing here soon." Mordin said, the stalks of his eyes looking at Shepard and then to the fish like tank in front of them. Shepard looked up into the liquid as he saw a body forming inside like a fetus inside a woman's womb, the veins filled with a fluorescent green glow as the synthetics formed inside the body next to the organic DNA.

"Reminds me of when you were in the tank yourself Commander." Mordin said as he looked up at the body as well before looking back down and marking some things down onto a holographic chart.

"I'd imagine so, it wasn't that long ago that I was inside this very same tank." Shepard said as he looked at the Salarian and good friend next to him.

"I haven't got many years left Commander, but it's a honor to serve with you again." Mordin said as he looked at Shepard with a somewhat smile on his face before it turned technical once more as he went back to his data. Shepard just nodded his head before looking back at Ethan's new body developing, stepping forward to place his hand onto the glass as he watched Ethan's legs begin to kick slightly.

**So, what do y'all think? Please review!**


	8. Slumbering Minds

**Here is another chapter to enjoy my friends and fans! Please review!**

Ethan's POV

Ethan laid there on the white tiled floor, taking steady breaths now as he finally opened his eyes and let the glowing light overpower his vision. Soon the light began to fade away, leaving behind a faded and blurred image standing a few feet away. Ethan looked up at the image, appearing as nothing but a blurred shadow.

"What's going on?" Ethan asked, looking up at the shadow as it moved to the side as if floating around Ethan.

"You lay in the realm between life and death, your mind still clings to the realm of the living while your body no longer can hold your spirit." the shadow said, the voice calm and soothing and Ethan looked down at his body and felt himself over.

"How can that be? What happen to me?" Ethan asked as he sat up and came to his knee's as he took a few more steady breaths before standing up, his body felt stiff and sore.

"Something in your past was inflicted upon you and your body could not support the injuries sustained from the event. You fought hard internally, but in the end your mortal body could no longer sustain the power to fight any longer." the shadow said as Ethan tried to take a few steps forward, successfully walking as he watched the shadow continue to circle around him.

"What about...my family. My mom and dad...my sister Jane?" Ethan asked as he pondered over the fact that he was now dead.

"There is much to happen in the time to come Ethan, many roads and paths you yet may take that I can not predict. I am here merely to see your soul and conscious make it back into the world of the living once more. I come by many names, but for now you may call me Shadow." Shadow said as Ethan took a few lingering steps forwards towards the shadow before watching it disappear momentarily. Ethan looked around only to see Shadow floating by a screen behind him that had not been there before.

"What's this?" Ethan asked as he walked forward, noticing it was a shot of Jane's room from back home

"This is your family Ethan, I shall show you there state of being." Shadow said as Ethan watched the door to his little sisters room open, Jane walking in with a teddy bear tucked under her arm as well as a book.

Jane's POV

Jane Morgan walked into her room with her mother right behind her as she set Ethan's teddy bear down onto her bed.

"You ready for bed sweetheart?" Samantha asked as Jane stopped by her bedside and ran her fingers through the bear's soft fur before looking down at the book she had taken from Ethan's room.

"I know you miss him sweetie...we all do." Samantha said as Jane felt her mom turn her around as she knelt down until she was eye level with her.

"I know you said not to go into his room...but I found this book in there and wanted to keep it because it reminds me of him." Jane said as she looked down at the floor, a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Oh honey, if you want to keep it then go ahead. I think Ethan would want you to have his favorite book anyway. I'm not mad at you baby girl...I need you now more than ever." her mom said as Samantha leaned forward and held Jane close to her.

"What do we do now?" Jane asked as she leaned back and wiped her eyes, looking into her mothers eyes for a answer.

"We have to move on baby doll, there's nothing else we can do. Your father and I have decided we are going to rebuild Ethan's room and turn it into a guest room. It's just too painful for mommy to have all of his things in plain view." Samantha said as she looked away for a moment as if pondering something in her mind.

"Okay...we aren't forgetting him are we?" Jane asked timidly before her mother returned her gaze back to her quickly.

"Oh sweetie no, never. Your brother will live inside our hearts for the rest of our lives, we will never forget him sweetheart. Your brother lives here now." Samantha said as she placed a hand over Jane's heart, making Jane nod her head before she turned around and climbed into bed. Jane tucked the bear under her arm as she felt her mother bend down and give her a kiss on the forehead before leaving and turning off the light and closing the door. Jane turned over on her side as she held the bear tightly to her chest.

"Goodnight Ethan, sweet dreams." Jane said to the bear as she gave it a small kiss on the head before closing her eyes and letting sleep come to her tired mind.

Shepard's POV

Shepard sat there in his personal cabin as he stared up at the metallic ceiling before he heard a soft beeping at his door. Shepard got out of bed as he swung his legs over the side and got up, making his way to the doorway. Reaching over and pressing a button, Shepard watched as the doorway opened up to reveal Kaidan standing there.

"Hey Shepard, mind if I come in for a minute?" Kaidan asked, smiling his boyish smile at Shepard before Shepard moved to the side and let Kaidan walk in.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Shepard asked, the door closing behind him as he walked over to the couch and sat down on it, the glow of the wall height fish tanks illuminating the room.

"I just came by to see how your doing and all. I know you've been really stressed out and all." Kaidan said as he sat on the couch next to Shepard. Shepard leaned back and crossed his legs over each other as he took in a deep breath and looked at the ceiling.

"Yea, I guess you could say that to put it mildly. I'm doing fine Kaidan, just a lot going on is all." Shepard said as he looked back over at Kaidan who was staring down at the floor. Shepard reached over and put a hand on his shoulder, knowing something was on his mind.

"Shepard...I'm sorry for what happen between us. I...when you died back on the Citadel...well I didn't know what to do afterward. I just knew I'd have to pick up the shattered pieces of my life and carry on, and when the Councilor had you brought back, it complicated things. I didn't know what to think or do, and when you came to see me shortly after getting off Sur Kesh, I freaked out and shut you out emotionally and mentally. You deserve better than that, after everything you've done for this galaxy you definitely deserve better than that. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry Shepard, and that I hope whatever you choose in life, that it makes you happy every second of every day." Kaidan said as he looked up at Shepard, a few tears making their way down his cheeks.

"Kaidan...you don't have to apologize for what happen between us. I honestly probably would've done the same thing you did. I'm suppose to be dead and gone, but by some miracle I was given a second chance by science. A second chance at life, a second chance to do things over again. Please don't beat yourself up...I love you Kaidan and always will...I hope that you find happiness in the choices you make in life." Shepard said before standing up and offering Kaidan his hand of support.

"Just know that I'm proud to serve under you Shepard, and I'd give up my life to defend you any given day. Take care Shepard." Kaidan said softly before leaning forward and giving Shepard a quick but gentle hug. Shepard returned the warm embrace and as soon as it had happened, it was over as he watched Kaidan turn around and make his way out of the room. Shepard returned to his bed as he climbed in and returned to look at the ceiling as he placed his hands on his stomach. Shepard soon felt sleep overcome his eyes as he closed them and let the slumber take him.

**Please tell me what y'all think!**


	9. Awakening

**As I continue to write, you guys continue to review, and it makes my day. I get so happy when I open my email during the day and see that someone has reviewed one of my stories. Keep it coming guys!**

Ethan's POV

Ethan stood there, watching as memories of his family played back for him, entranced by the moving pictures as Shadow stood off to the side. Ethan finally broke from his trance as he turned to look at the shadow like figure.

"I don't want to see anymore...please stop it." Ethan said sadly, the shadow understandingly turning off the sequence of memories and flashbacks before Ethan finally closed his eyes, letting a few small tears fall down his cheeks.

"Is there anything you can do to bring me back to my family, anything at all?" Ethan asked as he looked back up at Shadow who's gray like color turned black.

"I am truly sorry Ethan, but there is nothing I can do. Your mind and spirit have been broken from your physical body and it has been separated too long. You sustained too much damage in your old body, there's nothing I can." Shadow said sadly, watching as Ethan nodded his head before turning and walking off into the other direction, Shadow following him.

"What is going to happen to me then? You said so yourself, my old body is dead and gone." Ethan said as he reached up and brushed aside some of the tears that were gathering in his eyes.

"That is not for me to say Ethan, you are destined to follow your own path without outside interference and knowledge, this is the pathway for all mortals." Shadow echoed, still following Ethan as Ethan stopped and clenched his hands into fists.

"How can you expect me to follow my own destiny when my old body is dead and I've been torn away from my family and friends?!" Ethan screamed back as he turned around to face Shadow, only he wasn't there. Ethan took in a steady breath as he looked around for the shadow like entity, only to notice he was alone now.

"Where did you go? Shadow? SHADOW?!" Ethan hollered out, realizing he was once more alone as he fell to his knee's and began to cry. Ethan felt as the floor dissipated from underneath him as he raised his head, only to see a black void in front of him. Ethan let his legs down as he felt himself begin to float aimlessly, noticing as blots of color began to illuminate all around him.

"This is the Ring Nebulae...how is this possible?" Ethan said as he finally realized he was floating through a beautiful portion of space.

"Everything has it's own destiny, for better or worse, we all must complete our each and individual path of the life we create for ourselves. Everything you see now Ethan, is made from stardust, including you. Things come and go, lives are taken and given, and eventually everything returns to being stardust once more. You are born from it, and you only die to return to it one day. I am here to guide you to the world of the living once. Ethan, there are things out there that you alone couldn't begin to comprehend, but you mustn't question everything that lies before you. You mustn't give up hope or faith, because without those two, your destiny will never see it's true potential. You must set out to carve your own life and live for the moment. Not everything is as lucky to get a second chance in life, don't waste it Ethan." Shadow said farther off as the voice resonated through the space around Ethan like a haunting echo. Ethan looked around at the beautiful colors of the nebulae, taking in a deep breath.

"A second chance?" Ethan said aloud softly, pondering over what the shadow entity had said before he felt a shock wave impact his body.

"It is time Ethan, remember my words." Shadow said as the nebulae disappeared from view, sending Ethan into darkness.

Shepard's POV

Shepard walked briskly through the halls of the Salarian research facility with Mordin and Dr. Chakwas at his side.

"Are you sure everything is ready?" Shepard asked as he looked at the two other's walking with him before they all three walked through a metallic door into a white sterile medical room.

"I am confident Commander, now just sit back and let us do our jobs." Chakwas said as she walked over to a table where Ethan's new body lay. Shepard watched as she hooked some cables up to Ethan's head as Mordin walked over to the table where Ethan's old body lay, lifeless and without color.

"Vitals are strong in this body, are synopsis ready Mordin?" Chakwas asked as a bunch of other human and Salarian techs ran around, writing down data and imputing it into a computer that displayed medical readings.

"Yes Dr. Neurological readings stable, brainwaves ready for a connection." Mordin said as he hooked up different colored wires to the old Ethan's body.

Shepard stood back as he turned to see Liara and Kaidan walk in, EDI following alongside Tali shortly afterward.

"This is amazing. Even the Quarians haven't accomplished this kind of technology yet." Tali said from behind her face mask.

"That's because Salarians are the best at what we do." Mordin said as he turned to look at the group of people alongside Shepard's side.

"Ready when you are Mordin." Chakwas said with excitement as Mordin nodded his head and looked at the technicians at the control panel and gave a nod.

Shepard watched as one of the Salarians turned around and began to type into a holographic keyboard before pressing a button and turning around to watch the process unfold. Shepard watched as the wires hooked up to both Ethan's began to glow with immensity before a white light transmitted from the old body, through the wires, and into the new one. Shepard watched as Ethan's new body jolted alive as the muscles began to clench up and his feet and hands both curled up. Shepard walked forward as he watched Ethan's eyes fly open before he took in a long gasp of air, smiling to himself as he watched the human awaken for the first time since this whole ordeal had begun.

Jane's POV

Jane Morgan sat there in class as she looked down at her desk, reading the book she had taken from Ethan's room. She smiled to herself as she turned the page and saw a picture of Mars, the Red Planet.

"Ms. Morgan, I had no idea you had taken a interest in Astronomy." came the teacher's voice as Jane looked up to see her female teacher standing there smiling at her with bright blue eyes.

"It...was my brothers book. It's pretty interesting." Jane said, smiling slightly before a bunch of kids called out the word 'nerd'.

"Hush now class! There is nothing to be ashamed of for liking certain subjects. Now Jane, I am very sorry to hear about what happen to your brother...if it makes you feel any better, the class is taking a school field trip to the city observatory tomorrow." the teacher said as she knelled down beside Jane's desk and patted her hand over Jane's.

"Really?!" Jane asked excitedly as she watched the teachers face light up with glee once more before nodding her head.

"Yes, I know you'll just love it Jane." the teacher said before standing up and walking up to the white board up front.

Jane smiled to herself before looking back down at her book, the picture of Mars captivating her attention as she continued to read on.

**So, what do y'all think?**


	10. Shattered Pieces

**Here is another chapter guys, please keep the reviews coming!**

Ethan's POV

Ethan felt as his eyes shot open, the darkness gone as light flooded into his line of vision. Everything seemed blurry as he brought a hand to his head, a big headache rocking his system as he steadied himself and took in a long and steady breath. He noticed he was in white sterile clothes, a pair of sweat pants and a plain white shirt.

"You'll be drowsy for a bit, that's the drugs wearing off." came a soft and gentle female voice as Ethan looked over and noticed a older woman standing there with a holographic chart in her hands.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Ethan asked as he scooted away slightly, a feeling of uneasiness rising up inside him.

"I am Dr. Chakwas, the head doctor aboard the SV Normandy. It's a pleasure to meet you Ethan Morgan." Chakwas said with a warm smile as she put the chart down and reached for a medical device on a counter beside Ethan's bed.

"What are you doing? What's the Normandy? How do you know my name?" Ethan asked, still uneasy as he watched the woman grab a small cylinder like object before raising it to his forehead. He lurched back slightly when a light popped out of it and began to scan his face.

"Temperature looks like its stabilizing and as do your brain synapses." Chakwas said as she marked that down into her chart before taking another look at Ethan. That's when Ethan looked down at his hand and noticed a green color glowing throughout his veins, it was faint, but it was definitely there. Ethan noticed the color traveled up the vein system of his arms and then his legs as well, only to life up his shirt to see the color in his stomach and chest too.

"What's wrong with me!?" Ethan exclaimed, afraid of the glowing color inside him as he looked over at a mirror inside the room, noticing his eyes and face also had the same thing in them with his eyes glowing a bright fluorescent green inside.

"All your questions will be answered here shortly Mr. Morgan, I assure you." Chakwas said before both of them turned their heads as if on cue to the sound of the door opening to the Med-Bay.

"Ah Commander, just in time." Chakwas said as she returned to her desk, Ethan noticing a tall and attractive man walking in alongside a older woman with a gown draping around her body and short brown hair that draped just above her green eyes. He noticed that everyone else in the room had the same color glowing faintly in their veins and eyes.

"I see the patient is alive and well, nice work Dr." the woman said as she smiled over at Ethan and made her way over to him, her heels clicking against the tile of the Med-Bay floor.

"Mr. Morgan, my name is Miranda Obelski. I am the Human Councilor aboard the Citadel, I have come to see your Identification Process goes as planned." Obelski said as she extended a hand of welcome to Ethan who just continued to stare at her like she was nuts while Commander Shepard stepped in beside her.

"How about I do the talking here. Ethan, my name is John Shepard, I am the Commander of this ship. I believe some explaining is in order. Just take a steady breath okay?" Shepard said as Ethan watched him pull a chair over to sit in as he looked over at Ethan who was clearly afraid.

"Why am I glowing? Where am I? What happen!?" Ethan said, the fear inside him beginning to grow evident as he watched both Shepard and Obelski look at each other before looking back at him.

"Ethan, you came into our universe by some portal of some sorts. It seems to have been a portal linking our two universes together somehow. Except in this universe, it's the two hundred years in the future. Your aboard a interstellar ship named the Normandy. You sustained severe injuries to your body when you came through and no matter what we did, we couldn't save your old body. You were medically dead for a month while we kept your old body preserved long enough so we could take your mind and place it into a new body, one of which was cloned from tissue samples from your old body. You were cloned with a cross of the DNA of your old body, which is why you still look like you, but also with samples of a new DNA. That's why your blood, tissues, and muscles all exhibit the chemiluminescence within them." Shepard said, Ethan taking a moment for everything to sink in before he looked back up at Shepard and Obelski.

"My family, what about my family. I've got to get back to them! I've got to get back to my family!" Ethan said frantically as the memories of the spell Rory had cast came flooding back in with painful vividness.

"Mr. Morgan, if I may interject...I've had some of the Citadel's best minds at work on this...and there just isn't anyway to send you back to your world. There are no trace amounts of the portal...it's completely disappeared. I'm...truly sorry Mr. Morgan." Obelski said with a sad look upon her face, Ethan looking at them both as tears welled up inside his eyes.

"I'll never..see my family again? What about my little sister, my mom and dad?" Ethan asked as Obelski looked away, clearly unable to give Ethan the answer he had wanted. Ethan looked away from everyone as he began to cry. Obelski moved to step forward only for Shepard to stop her as he shook his head and directed her towards the door to the Med-Bay.

"Let's give him some time to digest all of this." Shepard said as he walked out of the room, leaving Dr. Chakwas there to accompany Ethan.

A Couple of Hours Later

Shepard's POV

Commander Shepard moved through the Crew Deck before coming to the door of the Observatory Room. Chakwas had told him she had led Ethan there to have some time to himself, letting him calm down from the high of all the panic, fear, and profound confusion. Shepard moved forward as the door opened automatically, looking around only to see Ethan sitting in chair, looking out towards the stars and galaxies.

"I came to see how your doing...how you holding up?" Shepard asked, stepping forward as the door closed behind him with a mechanical chirp. He stood there, watching as Ethan held his back to him and continued to stare out of the window.

"I don't know what to feel...I'm just kind of numb. Do I feel angry with the person who did this to me, do I feel sorrow for leaving my family behind, do I feel scared of being thrust into a time I know nothing about? So you tell me Commander, what should I be feeling at this moment. I don't even have my old body anymore, let alone any knowledge of how this happened and how I'm even still alive." Ethan said in a monotone voice, watching as a nearby star began to rise over the planet that Chakwas had called Sur-Kesh.

"I can't exactly say I know what your feeling, but I do know somewhat of the feeling your experiencing. The feeling of being in complete disarray. Thinking that out of all the people in the universe, why did this, whatever this is, happen to me." Shepard answered as he looked out over Sur-Kesh and it's oceans. That's when he noticed Ethan was now staring at him, the soft green glow of his eyes illuminating tear heavy eyes.

"What am I suppose to do now? Where am I suppose to go? What do I do to try and pick up the shattered pieces of a life I no longer have?" Ethan asked, a few more tears rolling down his cheeks as Shepard felt a pang of pain inside his chest at seeing the smaller of the two break down mentally and emotionally.

"I...I can't really say. I've never been faced with this kind of situation before...I've fought wars and saved the lives of innocents...but this...I've never been faced with something like this." Shepard answered honestly, watching as Ethan turned his face to continue staring out the window at the nearby Salarian home-world. Shepard walked over as he knelt down and placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder, looking at him sympathetically.

"I know there isn't much I can say...but take comfort in the fact that your in a period of intergalactic peace. There is some many people, so many species, so many kind hearts out there willing to lend a helping hand to anyone in need, including myself." Shepard said before he felt himself suddenly caught off guard as Ethan turned around and began to cry into his shoulder, realizing he was the only one who could truly understand how Ethan felt somewhat. Shepard positioned himself to where he was letting Ethan cry onto his shoulder, patting the twenty year old's back softly as the light from the star Pranas shined in on them.

Jane's POV

Jane Morgan walked into the Planetary Observatory with her teacher at her side, smiling as she saw a huge representation of the Solar System come into view. She looked around at the replica's of space shuttles and satellites.

"Alright class, today we get the privilege of touring the Observatory with the aid of a fellow astronomer himself. Everyone will be breaking up into the buddy system, do not let your buddy at any time during the tour." the teacher said as Jane watched her pair of students together before walking back and joining Jane at her side. "You can be my partner if you'd like Jane." the teacher said with a smile as Jane shook her head happily before taking the teachers hand and smiling as they began their tour, Ethan's book in her bag and his bear in her other hand.

**What do y'all think! Review!**


	11. A Understanding

**Hello readers, thank you for the lovely reviews. Keep them coming!**

Ethan's POV

Ethan laid there on a small couch inside the Observatory Room as the stars passed on by going half the speed of light. Ethan grabbed a nearby pillow and brought it to his chest as he nestled into the soft fabric. His mind was tired from a millions thoughts racing at incredible speeds, not to mention he hadn't slept in two days. Ethan let his eyes close as he nestled the pillow close before he finally felt his body relaxing as it journeyed into a deep slumber.

_Ethan's eyes opened as he noticed he was back in his old room, everything neatly put away and cleaned as he turned around and looked around. It was nighttime as he listened to the soft chirping of crickets outside his window, the moonlight shining in over the floor. Ethan noticed a light glowing under his door as he walked over and grabbed onto the knob, turning it slowly before opening it and looking into the hallway of his house._

"_Mom? Dad? Where is everyone?"Ethan asked as he moved towards the stairwell, noticing the downstairs lights were on as well._

"_Sweetie? What's wrong?" came a familiar voice as Ethan turned around to see his mother exiting her bedroom as she shut the door behind her._

"_Mom...it's really you." Ethan said as he stood there in shock, his mother looking at him weirdly as she raised a eyebrow._

"_Of course it's me sweetheart, who else would it be?" Samantha said as she moved past Ethan, ruffling his hair before Ethan suddenly lurched forward and tugged his mother back into his arms, causing her to emit a small gasp._

"_Honey, what's wrong?" Samantha said as she slowly began to rub her sons back before Ethan noticed his arms and the small glow in them._

"_Wait...your not freaked out about the glow inside me?" Ethan asked as he leaned back and looked down at his body before looking his mother back in her eyes._

"_Ethan, your my son and I love you more than life itself. Your different, but what's that matter to me? I love my children no matter what, and just because your different, it means I have a unique son. And being that my son is unique, it makes me one proud mother." Samantha said as she raised a hand up to Ethan's cheek and began to brush it softly, causing the glow to radiate around her fingertips where she was pressing. Ethan just smiled at his mother before embracing her once more, feeling her hair against his cheek and her chest pressed up against him as he took comfort in the warmth of his mother's hug._

"_I'm so scared mom...I don't know what to do." Ethan said, opening his eyes when he felt his mother grab hold of his cheeks and stare into his glowing eyes._

"_Ethan, you can do whatever you set your mind to. Your power is limitless in the world, and if you truly want something, strive to achieve it. Just believe in yourself Ethan...just believe in yourself." Samantha said softly._

Ethan awoke with a start as he peered off into the darkness, he noticed he had been moved from the Observatory Room and into a bed of some sort. Ethan noticed soft green glows radiating around the room from other peoples bodies. He slowly got out of bed and noticed he was in the sleeping quarters of the crew. Ethan tiptoed towards the door, careful not to alarm anyone before he heard slight rustling off to his side.

"Hey...who's there?" came a tired voice as Ethan stopped dead in his tracks before he looked over and noticed a person moving about their bed before standing up and turning on a light on a near table.

"I...uh...didn't mean to wake you. Do you know where I can find Commander Shepard?" Ethan asked the man as he turned around and took a good look at him.

"Yea, he should be in his personal cabin up top, I can take you to him." the man said before Ethan could protest, walking forward and leading him out of the door.

Shepard's POV

Shepard sat there at one of his desks, piecing together a toy model of the SV Normandy.

"Commander, Major Alenko and Ethan are on their way to see you. Just thought I'd let you know." came EDI's voice over the intercom as Shepard looked around towards his door, a soft beeping coming from it shortly after. Shepard got up and moved towards the door, pressing a button to open it as Kaidan walked in with Ethan at his side.

"He wanted to come speak with you Commander. I thought I'd show him the way to your cabin." Kaidan said with a smile before leaving with a wave and walking out and towards the ships elevator.

"What can I do for you?" Shepard asked as he watched the door close behind Kaidan, leaving Ethan and him alone.

"I wanted to talk...I had a dream and it kinda cleared things up a bit for me. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm still incredibly confused and freaked out but...I think I have a better grip on things." Ethan said as he followed Shepard to one of the two couches in his personal cabin.

"What happen in the dream?" Shepard asked as he sat down, Ethan taking a seat on the other couch as he sat there and twiddled with his thumbs for a bit.

"I saw my mother again...I was back home, except I had this body. My mother didn't even notice, all she said was that I was unique and she was proud of me. She told me I could do anything if I set my mind to it. I realize that...even though my world has been completely turned upside down...and I mean completely...that's there's nothing I can do to change that. My old body is gone...and with it, my old life. I'm stuck here in this universe now, and even though I still can't grasp the concept of how that is, it is what it is, there's no going back now. I'm ready to start the Identification Process and begin my new life in this universe." Ethan said as he looked up and over at Shepard who was listening intently.

"I'm glad to hear that, I know it can't be easy. I'll contact the Councilor when she's done handling business for the Citadel. Ethan...I want you to know that you have the support of my crew and I, we will help you in any way we can." Shepard said as he leaned forward and pressed a reassuring hand onto Ethan's knee, smiling at the twenty-year old.

Jane's POV

Jane sat there in her room as she stared at pictures of space and galaxies. She smiled when she came across another picture of Mars.

"Sweetie, are you going to eat dinner at all?" Samantha said as she walked into Jane's room, a dish rag in her hand as she stared at her daughter.

"Yea, in a bit. I'm busy studying Mars." Jane said as she smiled and held a picture up for her mother to see as she smiled. "Did you know that scientists speculate that life once existed on Mars millions of years ago." Jane said excitedly as her mother smiled and walked over to see the work her daughter had done.

"It looks wonderful dear, who knows, maybe you'll be the first woman on Mars one day." her mother said with a small chuckle as she ruffled Jane's ponytail.

"You really think so?" Jane asked as she looked at her mother and smiled with child like glee as her mother just chuckled once more.

"You can do anything you set your mind to baby girl. Now come on, dinner is getting cold." Samantha said, leading Jane out of her room.

**Please review!**


	12. Loosening Up

**Hello readers, and to answer one of the reviewers questions, Ethan has always been twenty in the story, as was Rory. Anyways, enjoy and review!**

Ethan's POV

Ethan sat there staring out of the observation windows of the Observatory Room, watching as a place called the Citadel came into view in the far distance, fast approaching. Ethan was amazed by it, somewhat smiling to himself as the Normandy made it's way through the black void of space towards the colony. That's when he felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned his head and saw Shepard standing there looking at him.

"Beautiful isn't it? It was built by the Protheans centuries ago. Now it's inhabited by many species and forms of life, even I call it home when I'm not on the Normandy." Shepard said as Ethan nodded his head and turned to look back at the space colony, slowly revolving in a circle.

"Where I'm from, we never had anything like this before. We had buildings but they were all steel or brick. I've truly never seen anything so beautiful as this...I guess it's time to get ready to board isn't it?" Ethan asked as he hung his head low.

"Yes, the Councilor is waiting for us. We will start the Identification Process in the Citadel Embassies." Shepard responded as Ethan nodded his head, taking one last look at the Citadel before standing up and joining Shepard as they walked out of the room.

A Hour Later

Ethan walked among the halls of the Citadel, taking in all it's beauty and splendor as he cautiously avoided some of the other species walking about the halls with them.

"What's that?" Ethan inquired as Shepard and him passed a alien in a environmental suit. Ethan looked at the alien, which in turn looked at him briefly before waving.

"That's a Volus, they have to wear suits off of their home world. The gravity of other worlds is too much for their body so the suits keeps them all together and keeps them protected." Shepard said as Ethan smiled and frowned at the same time as his mind tried to wrap around the thought. He waved back to the Volus as they continued down the hall before Ethan saw a big sign on the wall with the Human Councilor's name on it.

"Here we are, after you." Shepard said as he let Ethan go in before him as Ethan hesitantly walked forward towards the door, jumping back slightly as it opened automatically before walking inside.

"I'm still not use to that, we had to open doors where I was from." Ethan said as he entered Obelski's office where he saw her sitting at a desk typing into a holographic keyboard.

"The Councilor will see you now." said a Asari female as she walked up to both of them, smiling at them both with pearly teeth and glistening blue eyes. Ethan stepped back into Shepard before he felt Shepard push him forward gently.

"Don't worry, no ones going to hurt you." Shepard said as the Asari female waved them through before walking out of the office.

"Welcome Mr. Morgan, Commander. Sorry I had to rush off so quickly when we boarded, I had to take care of some business. Please, take a seat and we will begin." Miranda said as she began to type away at her keyboard, a holographic screen in front of her.

"Now Mr. Morgan, what I'm doing here today is creating all your documents you'll need. I'm sure you had something similar back where and when your from?" Miranda asked as she shifted her eyes to Ethan, staring at him from behind her glasses.

"Yea we did. I had a birth certificate, drivers license, and other forms of identification." Ethan said, watching the Councilor nod her head as she typed away on the keyboard.

"Well, I'll be creating your documents from scratch. Only the crew of the Normandy, the Salarians, and I know of where you come from and how you got here. The documents I create today will make it look as if you were born here on the Citadel twenty years ago. Based on the tests done by Dr. Chakwas, everything from your medical records to your birth records will be created." Miranda said as she kept typing into the computer before reaching over and grabbing a instrument and pressing a button on it, a light flashing out of as it began to scan Ethan's face.

"Wait...where...where will I live? I've got nowhere to go here on the Citadel." Ethan said as he looked over at Shepard and then back to the Councilor.

"Your right...you don't have any place of employment or residence...that creates a problem." Miranda said as she stood up and began to pace back and forth, her gown draping behind her.

"He can stay with me back at my apartment. It's got a second bedroom and bathroom, and I'll help him find a job over in the Presidium Commons." Shepard said, Miranda clasping her hands together in delight.

"Perfect, he can stay there while your off serving on the Normandy. I'll be able to keep a eye on him while your gone and make sure everything goes off without a hitch." Miranda said, sitting back down at her desk.

"I'm still here guys, you can talk to me too ya know." Ethan said as he crossed his arms while looking at Shepard before looking back to the older woman.

"My apologies, but that is how we will set it all up then. You'll stay with Shepard while he helps you get your new life on track." Miranda said before turning around and walking over to a machine as it started to make a noise. Moments later, Ethan watched as Miranda pulled out a small little chip before turning around and inserting it into a small cylindrical box. She handed it to Ethan as he stared down at it dumbfounded.

"Oh right." Miranda said as she pressed a button on the small box before a hologram popped out displaying Ethan's photo and information.

"This is awesome!" Ethan said excitedly as he held the device in his hands and inspected it, smiling at the profoundness of this new technology. Ethan didn't notice the small smile Shepard was giving him as the other man sat there and watched him.

Shepard's POV

Hours Later

Shepard walked through his apartment as he came up to Ethan's open doorway, peeking inside at the twenty year old as he sat down on his bed and looked away at the wall. Shepard knocked on the doorway before getting no notice and walking in.

"You okay? You've been quiet ever since I brought you here." Shepard asked as he watched Ethan lift his head up to look at him momentarily.

"Yea, I'm...fine. I know I said I'd try my hardest to live this new life but I'm just adjusting is all. I still miss my family...I mean don't get me wrong, all this new technology would be a nerds dream come true back from where I'm from. It's just going to take...some adjusting to. I'll warm up to all of this...soon enough. I mean, back where I'm from, the only other things walking the sidewalk were other humans. Here, it's different kinds of aliens and animals and it's just all so much all at once." Ethan said as he shook his head back and forth as Shepard crossed his arms and thought of something to do to let Ethan loosen up a little bit.

"Glyph, ring the crew and tell them to meet me at Purgatory." Shepard said, a small holographic ball floating into the room and looking at Shepard.

"Yes Commander, shall I set a dress code?" the Virtual Intelligence globe said as it hovered there.

"No need, tell them to meet us there ASAP." Shepard said before the VI hovered back out of the room and began making calls.

"What's Purgatory?" Ethan asked as he stood up and turned to look at Shepard.

"It's a nightclub over in the Presidium. I'm going to take you out tonight, let you loosen up a bit and distress. All of this stress can't be good for your new body, it's still recovering from the transfer." Shepard said as he waved Ethan out of the door as he grabbed his coat.

"Ya know, we had something similar to Glyph back in my world and time, it was called Siri, and she was the dumbest thing I'd ever talked to. She mispronounced everything and couldn't hear worth a crap, plus she was in a phone." Ethan said, getting a weird look from Shepard as they both walked out of the apartment together.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Shepard stepped out of the hover car as Ethan raced out and ran to the railing of the hall, hugging it tightly.

"I'm so nauseous!" Ethan said as his face turned a pale green as he began to hear the faint beat of techno music radiating from behind him. Shepard watched as Ethan turned around and saw the massive nightclub, strobe lights flashing around the outside as spotlights moved through the sky.

"Come on, lets go." Shepard said as he saw the rest of his teammates standing at the entrance all waiting for them. Shepard noticed how Ethan looked at him and then the club before hesitantly letting go of the railing and following him towards the entrance.

"You ready to party my friend!" came Tali's voice as Shepard smiled and nodded his head as Liara and Kaidan smiled at him, Joker and his girlfriend EDI standing there waiting.

"Yea, let's tear it up." Shepard said as the rest of the teammates moved ahead through the doors as he turned around and saw Ethan standing there.

"It'll all be okay, I promise. I know it's been hard the past few days since you woke up but just forget about everything for tonight. My teammates have been dying to get to know you and talk with you, so let's go in there and have a good time okay? Just stay by my side." Shepard said as he put a reassuring hand onto Ethan's shoulder as the smaller of the two finally cracked a smile and followed him into the doors.

Ethan's POV

Ethan walked into the nightclub as flashing lights met his eyes, the beat of techno music loud and reverberating across the floor and walls. He looked up and there were many different floors to the club, all of them jam packed with people. Ethan felt a surge of excitement fill his body as he headed to a dance floor with Shepard and the rest of Shepard's teammates. He looked over at Tali, the Quarian, who wore a environmental suit too. He knew hers was to protect her fragile body from germs and any kind of viruses. Ethan stopped as his feet met the dance floor, a sense of shyness kicking in before he saw Shepard turn around and grab his hand before leading him into the middle of the dance floor.

"Dance with us Ethan!" Shepard said as he stopped and let go of Ethan's hand as Ethan stood there and watched Liara start throwing her hands up into the air wildly as Tali and EDI began to dance together. Ethan never thought he'd ever see a robot and alien dancing together, but here they were, right in front of him. Ethan began to move his legs slowly but steadily so he wouldn't stand out in the crowd and make a fool of himself. That's when he felt a hand take his and pull him over as Liara pulled him over to where Kaidan and her were dancing. Ethan froze up momentarily before he began to dance with them both, a smile creasing his lips as he just focused on the beat of the music.

"How are you adjusting Ethan?" came Liara's voice as Ethan looked up into the scientists face, her blue skin almost glowing from all the of flashing lights.

"I...I think well for now." Ethan replied before Kaidan stepped over and smiled at the two of them.

"Don't worry kid, you stick with us and you'll be just fine!" Kaidan said loudly over the beat of the music as he began to laugh with Liara as they both enjoyed themselves. Ethan then felt a tap on his shoulder as he turned around and saw Tali standing there with a cup in her hands.

"Here, have this!" Tali said with a chuckle as she pressed a small blue glass into Ethan's hands, a red and blue liquid floating around inside it.

"What is it!" Ethan hollered over the loud music as he brought the glass to his nose and sniffed it, it smelled pungently sweet.

"It's called a Krogan's Lullaby! It's very strong!" Tali said from behind her mask as she began to dance again, Ethan still inspected his drink. Ethan knew he probably shouldn't, but he tipped the drink back and pressed it to his lips as the warm and yet cooling liquid washed past his lips. Ethan instantly felt the kick from the drink as he began to cough multiple times before handing the glass back to Tali who just smacked his back as she chuckled.

"Your only suppose to sip it! I've never seen anyone down it like that!" Tali said, Ethan's eyes going wide as he felt a electrical surge through his body as his insides grew very cold. Ethan felt a smile come to his lips as he began to sway his hips with Tali and Kaidan at his side, finally letting loose. Ethan started to wave his arms into the air wildly as he began to laugh, the whole room becoming one big blur as the techno music radiated in his ears. Ethan looked over at Shepard who was dancing with EDI and Joker who were both conversing with Shepard as they danced. Ethan smiled before he felt the room begin to spin around wildly, continuing to laugh as it did so.

Shepard's POV

Shepard moved through the hall towards the door to his apartment, Ethan in his arms as the smaller of the two snored lightly. Shepard couldn't help but smile lightly as he struggled with to put his hand to the scanner to unlock the door. With a mechanical chirp, the door finally opened as he walked in and used his leg to shut it.

"Welcome home Commander. Our guest seems sick, is he well?" Glyph said as he hovered over to Shepard's side.

"Yes Glyph, he's fine." Shepard said as he walked over to Ethan's doorway before walking into the man's room and dropping him into bed. Shepard watched as Ethan curled up into a ball and began to smile as if dreaming about something pleasant. Shepard picked up a blanket and draped it over Ethan's body before turning to walk out of the room, turning his head to look at Ethan sleeping once more before walking out and turning off the light.

**For any of you who don't know the races of this story and can't picture them well. Google Asari, Salarian, Krogan, Volus, Turian. It'll help you get a better picture of what these people look like. Review!**


	13. Starting Out Fresh

**Hello readers, I bring you Chapter Thirteen! Enjoy!**

Ethan's POV

Ethan awoke slowly as feeling returned to his head, feeling a bad headache coming on as he opened his eyes and looked around the room. He looked over at the bedside clock, only to see it was already noon.

"Shepard?" Ethan said aloud wonderingly as he sat up in bed and began to rub his head. Suddenly he saw the blue glow of Glyph enter the room as the small VI globe hovered over to him.

"Commander Shepard has gone out. The Commander has left a note for you on the fridge." Glyph said as Ethan stared at the holographic globe, the bright blue light in the center looking back at him with curiosity.

"Thanks Glyph." Ethan said as he got up out of bed and staggered out of the room, still rubbing his head as he made his way down the small walkway and towards the kitchen. Ethan loved the contemporary yet comfortable look of Shepard's apartment. He walked through the kitchen and stared at the oak cabinets and white marble counters. He looked over at the fridge where a white piece of paper was clipped on with a magnetic strip. Ethan walked over and picked it up, looking down at the note.

'Ethan, I have gone to do some more paperwork with the Councilor to get you fully situated. I have Liara and Tali coming over later to take you out to the Presidium Common's and also the Silversun Strip to look for a job. I went out and got you some new clothes, didn't know your sizes so just give me back what doesn't fit to return back to store. When your finished, meet me at the Apollo Cafe in the Presidium.

Shepard'

Ethan looked back around the apartment, the windows were open to reveal hover cars flying about and bright neon lights flashing from the outside walkways below. Ethan walked back to his room and opened the closet, seeing a assortment of different shirts and pants. Ethan felt a small blush creep up onto his face as he looked down at the bottom of the closet and saw a pile of new briefs and boxers. Ethan bent down to pick out a striped blue pair with a slight red glow in the stripes which made him quirk a eyebrow. Ethan then rummaged through the shirts and decided on a white and black skin tight one with black pants to go with it.

"Glyph, what is this fabric?" Ethan asked as the small hologram hovered over and inspected the fabric and scanned it.

"It appears to be Drell Silk, a highly durable, heat resistant, and microfiber fabric produced by the Drell's on their home-world." Glyph responded in his monotone and robotic voice.

"It's the softest stuff I've ever felt." Ethan said before bunching all the clothes he had picked out and walking to the bathroom to get ready.

A Hour Later

Ethan walked through the Presidium with Tali and Liara at his sides, both of them keeping a eye out for potential jobs. He saw races of every kind walking by him and the women, smiling as he looked around and admired all the new technology and bright lights.

"So Ethan, what was your world like?" Tali asked, turning her head to look at Ethan. Ethan looked at the lights of where her eyes would be on her mask and thought to himself.

"It was nothing like this, nothing like it at all. My world...the people fought all the time. There was no peace among nations or countries. My people fought over resources like oil and coal, there were poor people by the droves in most cities. The powers that some people wielded only proved to make them war machines to some political parties. I'm surprised our world wasn't destroyed long before I came along." Ethan responded, earning a grim look from Liara as she looked over at him and frowned.

"Was it always so desolate and hopeless?" Liara asked as she watched Ethan's face fall slightly before picking back up.

"Not all the time, you had to just know where to look. My friend Rory and I use to go to this one lake and watch the sunrise over it. Every morning, there would be a fog hovering over the water and when the sun's rays hit it just right, it was the most beautiful thing you'd ever seen." Ethan responded as he smiled, pondering over the life that once was.

"Oh look! There's a human clothing store over here! Let's try there!" Tali said as she grabbed Ethan's hand and ran off with him towards a high end store, Liara following suit.

Shepard's POV

Shepard sat there at Apollo's Cafe with a warm cup of Asari coffee in his hands, watching as some of the hover cars flew over the Presidium. He looked down at the courtyards below where people walked and countless fountains spewed forth water.

"Hey there, you wanted to see me?" Ethan asked from behind, catching Shepard's attention as he turned around and saw the younger man standing there.

"Yea, just thought I'd get us some coffee. Want some?" Shepard asked before looking up and seeing Tali and Liara wave goodbye to them as they walked off in the opposite direction.

"Yea...it's nothing that's going to knock me on my ass is it?" Ethan asked with a small chuckle as they walked up to the counter together.

"No, it'll be nothing like last night. Which, by the way, sorry about that." Shepard said as he let Ethan look around on the menu hovering overhead.

"Don't worry about it, I was the one who had too much and decided to keep drinking. Which reminds me, I should probably apologize to Liara about asking about her hair tentacles over and over again." Ethan said with a embarrassed look before looking over at Shepard.

"I don't know any of the things on the menu except the few Earth food items and I never liked them to begin with. You choose." Ethan said as Shepard rang up another Asari coffee before turning around and leaning against the counter.

"Look Ethan, I don't mean to keep bringing it up and all, but for what it's worth..I'm sorry for what happen. I know you don't know me that well, but I still care about your well being. Back on the Normandy, when you went into cardiac arrest and passed on...I felt like another failure. Being the Commander of the Normandy, I've seen war and death and for once...I just wanted to see someone make it through." Shepard said as he looked up into the makeshift sky, fake clouds flying overhead to simulate the sky.

"Don't...don't beat yourself up. I did that a lot in the world I came from...and I'm still recovering from years of damage to my self worth. I'm sure you did everything you could possibly do...none of this is your fault. Your crew...they are great and caring people, and I'd like to get to know them and you better. Now come on, let's talk about something more lively. I've got a whole world to learn about, and I'm going to need help!" Ethan said with a chuckle, making Shepard smile back at him.

Jane's POV

Two Years Later in Jane's World

Jane Morgan walked through school with a pile of books on stars and astrophysics in her arms before walking into class.

"Hey Jane! Come sit by me!" came a familiar voice as Jane looked over and saw her best friend Jake sitting there.

"What do we have today?" Jake asked as Jane smiled and set her books down on the counter, showing Jake her book on super black holes.

"Awesome! Are we still up for our stargazing adventure this Friday at my house?" Jake asked as Jane nodded her head eagerly, smiling as she reached into her bag and rummaged past Ethan's bear.

"Why do you carry that bear everywhere you go?" Jake asked as he saw the soft teddy bear in Jane's book bag.

"It means a lot to me, use to belong to someone very special in my life." Jane responded before they both looked up as the teacher came in with a smile and began to write her name on the whiteboard.

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Roberts, and I'll be your science teacher this year!" Ms. Robert's said with a gigantic smile on her face as Jane felt a warm giddy feeling erupt in her chest at the mention of science.

**What do y'all think! Oh, and time moves faster in Jane's world than Ethan's, that's why its two years later there.**


	14. Limited Time

**Hey guys, I'm back with another update. Please continue with your fan loyalty and reviews!**

Samantha's POV

Samantha Morgan sat there in the doctors office, her purse snugly fit in her hands and lap as she watched the clock on the wall tick by slowly. She turned her head when she heard the door to the room open, the doctor walking in with a sullen look on his face. Samantha smiled at him, her heart anxious for the results.

"Good evening Mrs. Morgan." the doctor said as he closed the door behind him and looked at his chart before looking back to her.

"Evening Dr. Richard...how are my test results?" Samantha asked, a hopeful smile on her face as she stood up.

"I...I don't know how to put this Mrs. Morgan...the cancer is back. This time it's spread beyond where it was located from the beginning." the doctor said, Samantha's smile fading as she reached behind her and grabbed the examination bed for leverage.

"We can treat it this time can't we?" Samantha asked, feeling something in her begin to wither away as she looked at the doctor for answers.

"No Samantha...we can't..it's spread to your brain and heart. I reran the test four times with my nurse and the results all came back the same. We could try to put you on a experimental treatment, but there's no guarantee it will work." the doctor said as Samantha looked away for a moment before looking back at the doctor, her eyes watery.

"How long do I have?" Samantha asked, clinging onto her purse, knowing there wasn't anything she could do at this point.

"A year, maybe longer. If you want, I can refer you to a family psychiatrist so you'll have someone to talk to about all this?" the doctor said as he looked at Samantha and rested his arms at his side.

"No thank you doctor, if I'm going to die, I want to spend my time with my family and not running in and out of offices." Samantha said, a tear running down her cheek as the doctor nodded his head once more.

"I'm so very sorry Mrs. Morgan...if there is anything at all I can do, you just let me know." the doctor said as Samantha nodded her head before passing him and walking out of the room.

Later that Day

Samantha sat there in the living room of the house, staring off into space before she heard the front door open. She looked over to see Jane walking in with her best friend, Jake.

"How was school sweetie?" Samantha asked as her daughter shrugged her shoulders and began to laugh with Jake. "Can I talk to you for a minute sweetie?" Samantha asked as Jane let Jake go ahead and head up to her room before joining her mother on the couch.

"What is it mom?" Jane asked, holding her book bag in her arms as she stared at her mother.

"I was just thinking about your twelfth birthday coming up and I wanted to know what you felt like doing?" Samantha asked as she raised a hand and fixed some of Jane's hair before rubbing her fingertips down Jane's cheeks.

"I was wondering if we could all go camping out in the valley, it's the best place to stargaze at night. I wanted to know if Jake could come too?" Jane asked, smiling as her mother smiled back at her.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea baby doll. I'll talk with your father and see what we can do." Samantha said before Jane shrieked with as she jumped up and ran towards the stairwell.

"Oh and Jane...I just want you to know that I love you very much...more than anything in the world. Never forget that okay, do that for me sweetie?" Samantha asked as she reached out a hand towards Jane who turned around and looked at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Everything okay mom?" Jane asked as Samantha nodded her head slowly, watching as her daughter smiled at her and made her way up the stairs.

Ethan's POV

Ethan sat there on the couch of the apartment living room, the mechanical shutters to the windows closed so no light could come in from the outside. He stared at the TV mounted on the wall as he watched a documentary on the Asari home-world, Thessia. He smiled at all of the beautiful buildings mounted across the even more beautiful landscape, now he knew why the Asari were a proud and beautiful race.

"Hey, what are you doing up so late?" came Shepard's voice as Ethan looked over and saw Shepard coming down the stairs from second floor balcony connecting to Shepard's bedroom.

"I couldn't sleep so I asked Glyph if there was anything interesting on to watch. Did I wake you?" Ethan asked as Shepard came over and sat down on the other side of the couch.

"No, I couldn't sleep myself. Long day of paperwork with the Councilor and then having to make sure repairs and upgrades went to plan on the Normandy." Shepard said as Ethan nodded his head before handing him the holographic remote.

"You can change it if you like, I won't mind." Ethan said as Shepard looked at the remote and then him before smiling.

"It's fine, you were watching this first. So...what's on your mind?" Shepard asked as Ethan looked at him and then back to the TV.

"Not much, the usual stuff that's been on my mind on and off the past few days. I'm starting to come to terms that I'll never see my family again, and I've got to move on. I'm here, a whole other universe away from them. I'm here...in this time right here and now, and there's no going back so I've got make the most of what has been given to me. In a way, I've been extremely lucky, who knows what other kind of universe I could have been thrown into. At least in this one, I was given a second chance at life by the Salarians and your crew. Back in my universe, I use to look up at the stars and dream of a life like this. There was a saying that I read somewhere, I was born too late, there isn't anything left to explore in the world, and I was born too early to go to the stars. I use to rethink that saying in my head all the time and in a way, it made me depressed. Life on my world was so desolate at times, I couldn't turn on the TV without seeing news footage of famine, war, disease, or something else terrible. I always thought that if I could somehow make my way to the stars, that there would be no politics there. No one to care if you were white or black, gay or straight, Christian or Islamic. The only things people would care about would be bettering the collectible knowledge of the human race and they would look out for each other, it would finally be peaceful. Here I am now, watching a documentary about another alien races home-world in a apartment with hover cars flying by outside the windows on a space colony all the while sitting next to the Commander of a space vessel. I think my family would be excited for me, so I've just gotta keep telling myself that." Ethan said as he looked up at Shepard with sincere eyes and smile on his lips.

"Your a very special person Ethan, don't ever let anyone tell you different. In the short time that I've known you, you have proven to be a resilient and enduring young man." Shepard said with a smile as he stared in Ethan's glowing green eyes, the small green pulse moving through Ethan's visible body.

"Thanks Shepard, that means a lot. I should probably get too bed, EDI said she would come over tomorrow and help me study up on this universe and everything I should know about it. Goodnight Shepard." Ethan said as he got up and moved past Shepard, smiling down at him before he made his way to his room.

**Please review guys! Thanks!**


	15. Your Not Alone

**I am here with another chapter guys! Please enjoy! And I thank you again for being such loyal fans!**

Ethan's POV

_Ethan walked through his hallway at home, smiling at all the pictures of his family and him. Ethan's ears perked up when he heard noises coming from down the stairs before making his way down the stairwell. He could hear his mother laughing along with his sister as he turned the corner and saw them on the couch, eating popcorn and watching a movie together. Ethan could tell Jane was older now, her hair longer and her features more defined as she pointed at the TV and laughed while throwing a few kernels at her mother._

"_What are you guys watching?" Ethan said, not getting a response as he watched them continue to eat popcorn and watch their movie._

"_Mom? Jane?" Ethan said, his smile diminishing as he noticed that once again they paid no attention to him. Ethan walked over and waved his arm in front of them, noticing how their eyes never even landed on him. He stepped forward as he placed a hand onto Jane's shoulder, only for it to go right through her._

"_You guys don't remember me...mom! Jane! Answer me!" Ethan hollered out, stepping back as he watched them continue to laugh and stare off at the TV. Ethan closed his eyes shut and opened them once more only to see they were gone. He now saw Jane sitting on the couch, her head in her hands as she cried into them. Ethan noticed she was dressed in a black dress and heels, his mother nowhere in sight. Ethan looked down at himself as he began to fade away, looking back up at Jane in desperation._

"_Remember me! Jane, you've got to remember me!" Ethan hollered out, not wanting to be forgotten as he felt tears run down his cheeks as his sister continued to cry herself._

Ethan awoke with a start in his bed, sweat dripping down his face as he felt hot tears begin to run down his cheeks. That's when he felt a pair of strong arms encircle him as he looked over and saw Shepard's face right there and Glyph floating off to the side of the bed.

"What's wrong Ethan!" Shepard asked, clearly worried as he held Ethan by the shoulders. Ethan looked into Shepard's glowing green eyes before hurling himself into Shepard's arms, crying in fear.

"I had a dream, my family was forgetting about me. I stood there right in front of them and they couldn't even see me, it's like I was never there, never apart of their lives, just nothing." Ethan said as he cried into Shepard's chest. He felt as Shepard rubbed his back as he held onto him, reaching up and wiping the tears from Ethan's eyes.

"Ethan, I'm sure your family loved you very much. They haven't forgotten about you, and I don't think they ever can. Your going to live within their hearts for the rest of their lives, never forget that." Shepard said as Ethan leaned back from the embrace and pressed his hands into his eyes, wiping the tears away.

"Why..are you still up?" Ethan asked, trying to diffuse the tension between the two as he began to sniffle.

"I couldn't sleep still so I decided to stay up and have Glyph help me with some paperwork I had to file for the Normandy's repairs." Shepard responded as he sat on the edge of Ethan's bed. Ethan looked back up at him, smiling at Shepard as he took a long sigh.

"Thanks for being there...I'm going to try and go back to bed, I've still got EDI coming in the morning." Ethan said as he watched Shepard nod his head before standing back up and making his way towards the doorway once more.

"Ethan, if you ever need anything, just ask. I'm here for you." Shepard said as he turned his head to look at Ethan before walking out of the room.

"Is there anything I can do for you Mr. Morgan?" Glyph said as he hovered there over the floor, the bright blue light where Glyphs 'eye' was still looking at him with curiosity.

"Actually, can you look up a song for me?" Ethan asked as Glyph hovered over to his side and stopped right in front of Ethan, casting a blue glow onto his green one.

"Of course Mr. Morgan. What song would you like me to search for?" Glyph asked as it hovered there, Ethan looking down to think for a moment.

"It's a song my mother use to sing to me. It's called Now We Are Free, by Lisa Gerrard." Ethan said as he recounted the nights his mother would sit up on the edge of his bed and run her fingers through his hair while she sung to him.

"Would you like me to download the song for future use Mr. Morgan?" Glyph asked as Ethan looked back up with a smile and nodded his head. Ethan laid back down in bed as Glyph's color dimmed down, grabbing on of the pillows and holding it to his side. Ethan laid there for a few moments, his eyes open as he listen to the beginning of the song begin to play. A soft violin was at work as Ethan heard the woman begin to hymn a few notes. Ethan closed his eyes as he imagined his mothers fingers running through his hair, her soft voice still fresh in his memories. He could feel sleep coming fast once more as a simple memory invaded his memory. Ethan smiled to himself as he thought back to the days he would run through the valley fields, his mother wearing her sun dress as she chased after him, both of them laughing under the warm sun. He remembered how he would always fall and roll across the ground as his mother knelt down and picked him back up, spinning him through the air with loving smiles on both of their faces.

Samantha's POV

Samantha Morgan sat up in bed, her mind racing as she looked over at her still sleeping husband. She felt a chill run through her spine as she looked over at the window where the moon's light cast down shadows from the outside. She reached over at her nightstand and grabbed a picture of Ethan that she had been keeping close to her since he had disappeared. She ran her fingers over the glass and frame before pressing it to her chest, a few tears moving down her cheeks as she tried to stifle her body movements to prevent waking up Ross. Samantha slowly threw her feet over the edge of the bed as she got up and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She tiptoed down the stairs before making her way through the kitchen and then opening up the backdoor. Samantha's ears were met with a chorus of bugs and wind chimes as she stepped out into the backyard. She saw the swing they had hanging over on the tree as she walked over to it and sat down, feeling as the wind picked up the trim of her nightgown. Samantha sat down on the old swing, listening to the branches of the tree creak above her as she looked up at the moon and stars.

"Your not alone ya know, you don't have to suffer by yourself." came a familiar voice as Samantha looked over and saw Jane standing there in the yard looking at her. Samantha felt a few tears run down her cheeks as she held out her arms and let Jane walk into them as she embraced her daughter. She choked back sobs as Jane stood there and held her mother, slowly rubbing her moms back.

"Mom...I don't want to lose you too." Jane said, a few tears of her own running down her cheeks as Jane held onto her mother with a strong grip.

"How did you know?" Samantha asked as she leaned back and looked up into Jane's young eyes.

"I remember when I was younger and you were very sick for a long time. Dad told me what was going on, he didn't want you to know I knew. How bad is it mom?" Jane asked, watching as her mother slowly looked away and shook her head.

"Mom...I can't lose you too!" Jane said as she knelt down and held onto her mother, crying into Samantha's shoulders as her mother held onto her. Samantha ran her fingers through Jane's hair as she had down a thousand times before, kissing Jane's temple as she looked up at the moon.

"I know sweetie...I know. I wish this time could be different...but there isn't anything mommy can do anymore. I'm so tired Jane...so tired." Samantha said as Jane cried into her nightgown, the sweet scent of her lavender perfume still clinging on from the day.

"Mom...I can't lose both Ethan and you too!" Jane said as her mother stood up and pulled her daughter into a standing position as she let Jane look into her eyes, pushing back some of her hair behind her ears.

"Listen to me honey, we've got to make the most of the time I have left on this world. Time couldn't be anymore precious than it is now, promise me you'll make every moment last?" Samantha asked as she stared into her daughters deep brown eyes. Jane nodded her head as Samantha finally let a sob break free as she brought her daughter back into a embrace, holding onto her tightly.

"Soon mommy will be able to make sure your brother isn't getting into any trouble and be able to watch out for your father and you." Samantha said between sobs, looking off into the stars and beyond as she cried with Jane.

**Yea I know, emotional roller coaster ride all over again! I promise this story will have happy moments as well! Please review!**


	16. You Can Do Anything

**Here we are guys, another day, another chapter. Please continue to enjoy the makings of this story and continue with your beloved reviews!**

Shepard's POV

Shepard sat there, smiling as he watched Ethan smack his head into the table as EDI held up holographic cards with information on them.

"What species inhabit the planet Tunchanka?" EDI asked, her robotic eyes staring at Ethan as he drummed his fingers on the table and pondered over the question for a minute.

"The Krogan!" Ethan said, smiling as he watched the flashcard flash green. Shepard couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Ethan do a small celebratory dance.

"I think he's had enough quizzing today EDI, how about we take him out to eat?" Shepard asked as he stood up and made his way over to the kitchen counter as he leaned against it.

"Sounds great! Who knew, even in another universe I'd have homework." Ethan said in exasperation as EDI gathered the holographic cards and put them inside a small metal box.

"Shall I contact the rest of the crew and invite them out for tonight?" EDI asked as she stood up and walked over to Shepard as she looked at him.

"Yea, send out a invite to the crew. Tell them to meet us at that high end sushi place." Shepard said as he turned on his heels and made his way towards the stairs to the second floor balcony where the door to his room was located.

"Yes Commander, I shall make a few quick calls then." EDI said as she raised up her arm and pressed a button, bringing up a holographic phone.

"Go get ready Ethan, this place is high end and you'll want to look your best." Shepard said as he looked down at Ethan from the balcony before turning around and walking into room and closing his door.

Later On

Shepard stepped out of the hover car with Ethan and EDI at his side, he smiled when he saw the familiar spotlights flashing through air as small holographic robots hovered around and took pictures.

"Wow, you weren't joking about this place." Ethan said as he looked on in awe as a crowd gathered around the carpet leading up to the front door.

"It may also help the ambiance considering that tonight there is a huge charity event going on around the Silversun Strip." Shepard replied as he looked over at Ethan who was wearing a black futuristic tuxedo that had lines of glowing colors at the collar that were constantly changing.

"I can only imagine the charities you all have in this universe by now." Ethan said, admiring his work when EDI walked up to them dressed in a silk dress that glowed with vibrant colors all over it.

"I still do not see the purpose of this dress Ethan, I do not have a purpose for wearing clothes as I do not have any physical body parts to hide." EDI said as she looked down at herself before looking back to Ethan with curious glowing green eyes.

"You've got to learn how to express yourself now EDI, your not only synthetic anymore but also part organic. You have emotions, start using them." Ethan said as EDI smiled at him as she nodded her head before she heard a cat call behind her. Shepard watched as the rest of the crew walked up to where they were, Joker taking in his girlfriends hot new look as she smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss.

"Damn Commander, what did you do with my girlfriend?" Joker asked as he interlocked arms with EDI as they all made their way down the red carpet.

"Don't thank me, thank Ethan here." Shepard said as he motioned his hand to Ethan who was now at his side as they walked down the carpet.

"Well Ethan, I go to say I'm quite impressed." Joker said as they entered the restaurant ahead of the long line of people waiting to get in.

"How were we able to go ahead of all those other people?" Ethan asked, noticing how the Asari hostess looked at Shepard and greeted them with lighting speed.

"It helps when you've saved the galaxy three times in a row, people start to notice you." Shepard said as he greeted the hostess before she lead them all to a table. Shepard smiled to himself as he sat down and looked at all of his crew. Kaidan talking with Tali and Liara as Joker punched fun at Cortez and Vega, Samantha Traynor looking at the menu as EDI commented on all the fish species. Shepard looked over at Ethan who was looking around nervously.

"What's wrong Ethan? I thought you'd be loving all of this?" Shepard commented, noticing how Ethan smiled at him as his cheeks turned red.

"Nothing is wrong...I've just never been inside such a fancy place dressed in clothes like this. I wasn't what you called popular back where I'm from." Ethan said before Shepard reached out and placed his hand on Ethan's shoulder and gripped it lightly.

"Your not there anymore, your here with us so enjoy yourself and have fun." Shepard said before he leaned back and pushed a menu Ethan's way. He smiled as Ethan took the menu in his hands before finally setting it down and looking back over at him.

"This stuff is so expensive, I couldn't possibly take your credits like that!" Ethan said as he looked down at some of the prices.

"Ethan...quit worrying. Tonight I treat you to something nice, please just get what you want." Shepard said reassuringly as Ethan eyed him for a bit before finally taking a small device and punching a ink mark near the items he wanted.

A Hour Later

Shepard smiled at everyone as they all got up and made their way to the dance floor, their plates cleared and glasses empty. Shepard scooted back in his chair as he stood up and pushed it back in before he felt a presence behind him.

"Hey Shepard, could I have a word with you for a moment?" Ethan asked as Shepard nodded his head and followed Ethan towards a quieter area of the restaurant. Shepard stood there as he watched Ethan fiddle with his hands for a moment before looking up into his eyes.

"I...just wanted to thank you...for everything. You've been such a great help to me these past few weeks and I couldn't even begin to repay the kindness you've showed me. I just wanted you to know that's its made every bit of the difference for me, you and your crew both. I can't begin to express how lucky I am to have been thrust into a world with such kind and caring people." Ethan said as he smiled up at Shepard, the glow of his eyes bright.

"It's been my pleasure Ethan. Also know thought that even though the galaxy may be in peaceful times, there are still things out there that will try to destroy that and thrust the galaxy back into dismay. If the galaxy were truly in times of permanent peace, there would be no need for my crew and I." Shepard said as he looked at Ethan, a serious look on his face.

"I know, and I've been doing some serious thinking the past few weeks. I know there are still things out there that wouldn't think twice at the choice to kill me or someone else. Which brings me to my next point, I want to be apart of the effort to keep peace among all of these planets and species...I want to join the Normandy's crew and serve with you. I want the chance to finally be who I was meant to be all along and protect those who aren't capable of doing it themselves." Ethan said with a serious tone as he looked up into Shepard's eyes with dead seriousness.

"Are you sure this is what you really want? You've got a whole galaxy at your disposal, you can go anywhere, do anything, be with anybody of your choosing...is the Normandy where you truly want to settle into?" Shepard asked as he watched Ethan look away momentarily before looking back.

"Yes, it is. Shepard, I come from a world shaken by war and strife. I use to lay awake at night and wonder if I'd live to sweet thirty years with all of the troubles going on in the world. War had struck a lot of poor countries, and with a growing population resources were limited and riots were spread out among the third world countries. It was only countries like the one I came from that experienced a form of safety, but eventually I knew that would run out as well. I've been thrust into this world with no return to my own, and I finally get to live. I no longer have to worry about the troubles of my old world. I want to be able to protect those who look out into their world and feel the same way that I did, the ones who feel hopeless and neglected. I want to show them that someone does care, and that everything will be okay, provide them that future security." Ethan said as he brushed aside some of his hair away from his eyes and then held his arms at his chest.

"It sounds like your mind is made up, which in that case, I'd love to have you aboard Ethan. You'll have to go through months of training like everyone else, but once it's all finished and done, I'll personally put in for you to be put aboard the Normandy with the rest of us. Now come on, let's join the rest of the crew on the dance floor." Shepard said as he patted Ethan on the back, keeping his arm there as they both smiled at each other, their eyes lingering in each others gaze. Shepard guided Ethan away from the corner as they both made their way to everyone else on the dance floor.

Jane's POV

Jane Morgan wiped the sweat away from her forehead as she stood back and looked at the tent she and Jake had put up together. She smiled to herself as she turned around and watched her mother grab some things from their car before bringing it over and setting it down onto the ground.

"Hey Jake, help me gather some wood for a fire." Ross said as Jake joined the older man at his side as they began to walk around the campsite and pick up twigs and branches. Jane walked over to a nearby log, kicking a few rocks along the way before finally sitting down and looking towards the setting sun in the distance.

"You having fun so far sweetie?" Samantha asked as she walked up from behind and joined Jane on the log, looking off into the sky as she followed her daughters gaze.

"Yea I am. Thanks for taking me out here mom, it means a lot." Jane said as she looked over at her mother, her eyes a bit watery as she wiped her sleeve at them.

"Don't cry babydoll, it's your birthday." Samantha said as she reached over and brushed aside some of Jane's long brown hair. Jane smiled at her mother before returning her gaze back to the sky were slivers of the Milky Way could be seen as the sun transcended down into the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it? I can only imagine what's out there...just waiting to be found." Jane said as he felt her mother wrap a arm around her shoulder before pulling her close. Jane rested her head on her mother's shoulder as she watched the stars begin to pop out one by one as darkness descended.

"I could have all the stars in the universe, and they still wouldn't compare to the beauty of my darling daughter." Samantha said as she leaned down and kissed Jane's head, smiling as they both looked up into the approaching night sky, Jake and Ross starting a fire in the distance behind them.

"Think I'll ever see the stars up close one day?" Jane asked, seeing a certain star twinkling red in the sky, knowing it was Mars.

"You can do anything you set your heart out to do honey, and I'll be right there watching the stars alongside you." Samantha said, smiling as her daughter snuggled up closer to her as they both began to giggle as Ross and Jake began to holler in victory as they started the fire.

**What do y'all think! Review!**


	17. Shoot for the Stars

**Greetings readers! I bring unto you a new chapter, enjoy and as always, review!**

Ethan's POV

Ethan laid there in bed, tossing the covers around as a million thoughts raced through his mind. Ethan kicked the covers aside as he got up and walked out of the room before throwing on a jacket and leaving the apartment. Ethan walked down the hallway past the windows where hover cars zoomed by and bright neon signs lit up the way. He stuck his hands into the pockets of his jacket as he walked up to the building elevator before pressing a button and waiting for the doors to open. Ethan took out his small arm bracelet that doubled as a communicator and pressed a button as he waited for the elevator.

"Ethan, what is wrong?" came Liara's voice as a holographic image of her popped up onto the screen as Ethan looked at her with a stern look.

"Can we..meet up? I need to talk to someone and I don't know who else to go to, I can't go to Shepard though." Ethan said, watching as Liara studied him for a bit before nodding her head in agreement.

"Meet me at the Silversun Casino near the bar, I'll be there shortly." Liara said as she hung up, Ethan frowning as he heard the elevator door open before boarding it and turning around as the doors closed.

A Half Hour Later

Ethan walked across a walkway as he watched a few casino patrons walk out of the building, smiling and laughing. Ethan moved out their way as he leaned up against a railing, looking down the massive abyss of the Citadel, countless other walkways and buildings below him. Ethan looked away as he felt himself growing nauseous from the view before he made his way into the casino, looking around as people gambled and drank together. He spotted Liara over by the first floor bar as she leaned against the counter and talked with the Krogan bartender. Ethan debated turning around right then and there but knew he couldn't, he had to talk to someone. Ethan took a deep breath before walking forward as he moved across the casino towards the bar, catching Liara's attention as he got closer. Ethan smiled at her as he walked up and took a seat at one of the many bar-stools that came up from the floor.

"Are you okay? You look troubled." Liara said as she walked over closer to Ethan and leaned her side up against the counter as she looked at him.

"Yea, I'm fine. I...just needed to talk to someone about something that's been on my mind. I couldn't talk to Shepard about it...it had to be someone else." Ethan said as he set his hands up on the counter and began to fidget with his hands as he stared down at them.

"What is it Ethan?" Liara said with a sincere overtone in her voice as she took a seat next to Ethan, the bar-stools pulling up right under her as she sat.

"I've been having these dreams lately, it always use to be about my family and the void that I came through when I was blasted into this universe. Lately though, I've been dreaming about the time I first awoke in my new body. At first it was small glimpses of what I could remember, but ever since we went out for sushi a few nights ago all I can see is Shepard's face. I thought at first it was because he was one of the first few things I saw when I woke up, but I think it's more than that. When I see his face, I feel safe and secure, I feel at peace. With everything that's been going on here lately, peace is the last thing I should be feeling, but yet when I look at him it's as clear as can be. I don't know what to think or do, what do you think it means?" Ethan asked as he rambled on, finally turning to look into Liara's synthetic green eyes.

"I'm not a expert at this kind of thing, but it sounds to me that you like him in more of a sense than friendship or leadership. What does your heart feel when you look at him, when you talk or interact with him?" Liara said as she continued to stare at Ethan who looked away once more as he began to fidget with his hands again.

"I feel this...sense of happiness inside me. I...I feel like I don't have anything worry about, that there isn't anything that can hurt me with him there with him. I can't like him though, he's going to be my Commander soon, I just can't!" Ethan said in a fit of emotional distress as he bunched his hands up in his hair and laid his head onto the counter. He remained that way for a few minutes before he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see Liara looking at him with sincerity on her face.

"Ethan, I have served with Shepard for awhile now. Shepard is a generous and caring man who has been through a lot in his life. Back during the Reaper War, Shepard saw many of his friends and crew killed in battle. When it finally came down to it, Shepard even gave his own life to finally quell the war once and for all. He was presented with three choices, destroy them, control them, or create a whole new way of life that could bring peace among the galaxy. Shepard chose the third option, which combined synthetics with organics, but at the cost of his own life. When we found him...there wasn't much left we could do, but we persevered so we wouldn't lose him. He was born again just as you were, and given a second chance. Now normally I wouldn't go on about Shepard's personal history but I've seen the way he looks at you, and it's the same way that you look back that gives it all away. Shepard has been through so much in his lifetime, I think having something to hold close to him would be just what he needs now." Liara said as she rubbed Ethan's shoulders before finally standing up and giving him her hand.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Ethan said as he looked up at her, watching as a smile creased her lips.

"I'm not saying anything Mr. Morgan, now come on and I'll walk you home." Liara said as Ethan took her hand and let her help him up as they began to walk out of the casino together.

Jane's POV

Jane Morgan walked into her classroom with a packet in her hands as she saw Jake and waved at him, smiling as she sat down and opened the packet up before spilling out a bunch of pictures.

"It's been like four months since my birthday trip but I just got these developed yesterday night. What do you think?" Jane asked as she fumbled through some of the pictures, smiling at one of her and her mom making faces by the fire-pit.

"Oh God, I look horrible in this one!" Jake said, brushing one of the pictures towards Jane with a smile on his face as he began to laugh.

"You think that's bad, look at this one. I've got red eye from hell!" Jane said as she burst out laughing, holding her side to keep the laughter down, not hearing the classroom phone ring as the teacher got up and answered it.

"Ms. Morgan...your father is here to pick you up." the teacher said as she looked over at Jane as her laughter died down, a slight frown developing on her lips as she looked at Jake before gathering up the pictures and putting them back into her bag next to the teddy bear.

A Hour Later

Jane walked down the hospital hallway, the sterile white floors and walls all around her as she wiped at her eyes. She finally came to a doorway as she looked inside and saw her mother laying there inside a hospital bed. Jane looked up at her father who nodded his head before she hesitantly walked inside and came to her mothers side. Jane could see how pale her mother was, her hair beginning to look thin and dull as well as the dark circles under her mothers eyes.

"Mom...I'm here mom." Jane said softly as she watched her mother open her eyes and turn her head to look at her.

"There's my baby...girl. Come...here...and give mommy a hug." Samantha said as Jane let a sob burst out as she went to her mother and wrapped her arms around her mothers frail body.

"Don't cry...don't..cry. Mommy's here." Samantha said as she slowly wrapped her arms around Jane's body and began to rub her back.

"What happen mom! You looked so healthy a few weeks ago!" Jane said as she leaned back and looked into her mothers eyes which were filled with pain.

"I don't know sweetie...these kind of things...happen. There's...nothing mommy could have...done." Samantha said as she reached out and took hold of Jane's hand. Jane squeezed her mothers hand in return as she began to sob once more.

"Listen baby...I need...to ask you something...before I go." Samantha said as she reached her other hand over and put it on top of Jane's.

"Don't talk like that mom...your not going anywhere!" Jane said softly as tears ran down her cheeks, wiping her eyes with her jacket sleeve.

"Jane...please listen. Your...going to have to look after your father now. You two...must be there for each other now. Your...all he has now sweetie...and he needs you more than ever." Samantha said as Jane nodded her head as she let a few more sobs break, trying her best to hold it all in for her mother now.

"I want you...to...promise me something. Never give up on what you love...always give everything your best effort baby girl...always. I want you to shoot for the stars...and when you do...think of your brother and me...and know that we both love you very much." Samantha said, her voice raspy and drawn out as she squeezed Jane's hand.

"Mommy...please don't go...don't leave me." Jane whispered, trying to prevent her voice from cracking as she bit her lip and held her breath in.

"Don't be scared honey...mommy will always be right there with you...even when you feel like your alone...I'll be there. Here...I want you to have this." Samantha said as she slowly reached behind her neck, taking off her diamond necklace and placing it into Jane's hands before clasping Jane's fingers over it.

"Your father gave this to me after we had you, symbolizing our family was complete. I...want you to have it now." Samantha said with a smile, reaching up to wipe a tear away from Jane's cheek and run her hands through her hair one last time.

"It's time...for mommy to go now...I love you so much. Your mommy's baby girl...never forget that...shoot for the stars sweetie...shoot for the stars." Samantha said as she closed her eyes once more, no longer opening them again. Jane looked at her mother for a bit as she slowly began to shake her mothers hand.

"Mom...mom wake up...mom wake up!" Jane said as she began to shake harder, her mother's face frozen with a smile on it.

"Don't do this to me mom! Wake up, please wake up! Mommy!" Jane screamed as she laid her head into her mother's chest and began to sob heavily, gripping onto her mother's gown. Jane felt a hand on her shoulder as she lifted her head up and saw her father standing there, his face red from crying himself as she stood up and embraced him. She stood there crying into her father's jacket as he held her, sunlight streaming in from the window over Samantha's body as a butterfly fluttered over by the window.

**Sorry guys, I'll cover the charge of any tissue boxes used up in this chapter! Review!**


	18. Make Us Proud

**Hello readers, if any of you happen to see a new chapter up last night and then come to find it gone, it's because I knew I could do better with it so I took it down to redo the chapter. Please enjoy this revised edition!**

Jane's POV

Jane sat there at the end of a freshly dug grave, her black dress draped on the ground around her as she looked at her mothers grave marker. Jane reached up and wiped a few tears away from her eyes as she watched a few leaves blow across the ground in the Autumn wind. Jane looked down at her lap where Ethan's teddy bear rest, it's facial expression forever formed in a permanent smile as she brushed her fingers across the soft microfiber of the bear. After several long moments of quiet thinking, Jane finally leaned forward and put the bear as the base of the marble tombstone.

"Watch after Ethan...I miss you guys. It...feels so lonely at home now. I miss the smell of your cooking the morning mom...and the sound of Ethan's voice yelling at me to leave his stuff alone." Jane said as she looked over to her left where Ethan's grave rest, the grass having grown back fully over his plot.

"I don't know if you can hear me mommy...but I'm going to keep shooting for the stars just like you told me to. When I finally get there...I'll be sure to take a picture for you guys. God I miss you!" Jane said as she threw her arms around the marble stone and began to cry. Jane let her tears run free as she embraced her mothers grave tightly, wishing she could embrace her own mother one last time. After a few minutes of sobbing, Jane leaned back and wiped her eyes before looking up at the horizon. The suns rays beat down upon the cemetery grounds as the changing leaves rustled in the wind. Jane tried to stop from sniffling as she stood up and balanced herself out, the wind blowing the hem of her dress as she looked up at the sky where the moon began to transcend into the night sky. Jane looked back at her mother and brothers grave plots as she nodded her head at them.

"I'm going to make you guys proud." Jane said before turning around and walking down the hill towards her fathers car where he awaited patiently for her, the sun setting behind her as she walked.

Ethan's POV

Ethan walked into his room as he looked down at his bed where his packed bag lay with the clothes Shepard had bought for him inside and a few things the Normandy crew had given him as memento's. Ethan walked into the bathroom where he looked into the mirror and smiled at himself, turning his head to see Glyph hovering up to him.

"Commander Shepard has ordered me to go with you." Glyph said as it hovered there, turning to look at itself in the mirror as Ethan giggled before looking back at his reflection. Ethan raised his hands to his face where a small green pulse moved through his skin occasionally from the synthetics.

"I'm not sure if I'll ever get use to that...oh well, nothing I can do about it." Ethan said before turning around and walking back into his room, Glyph following suit before Ethan noticed Shepard standing at the door frame.

"You sure you want to do this? There's still time for me to call the Councilor and have her cancel your boarding pass." Shepard said, a bit of worry in his eyes as Ethan walked up to him and put his hands onto Shepard's shoulders.

"I want to do this...I need to. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'll be back on the Normandy with everyone else in half a year." Ethan said before smiling up into Shepard's green eyes before turning around and walking over to his bed as he zipped up his bag. Ethan picked the bag up and slung it over his shoulder before turning around and smiling at Shepard as Liara walked in.

"I uploaded a few things to Glyph's hard drive for you. Movies and music from your time that I managed to find, I figured you would appreciate it." Laira said as she crossed her arms and gave a wink at Ethan who gladly smiled back.

"Thank you Liara, that means a lot to me. Should be nice to finally see some things that I remember in this universe." Ethan said as Laira nodded her head before turning to walk out with Shepard at her side. Ethan took a deep breath as he tried to quell the million thoughts racing through his mind before finally opening his eyes and walking forward out of his room. Ethan walked out of the apartment with Glyph at his side, taking a moment to look out of the hall window to see the hover cars and bright holographic signs lit up outside. He quietly pondered over everything that had happened in his life recently before turning to look at Liara and Shepard waiting for the elevator. Ethan smiled to himself before returning his attention back to the window for a quick second before finally joining the other two at the elevator.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Ethan took hold of Shepard's hand as he stepped out of the rabid transit car, taking a moment to look out of the massive window of the Docking Bay. He could see the rest of the Citadel's arms extending out into space, each one containing millions of people and huge buildings. Huge transport ships and space vessels flew by the window as they both entered and exited the Docking Area. Ethan looked over at one of the doors where the Human Councilor stood, standing patiently as she awaited Ethan. Ethan turned around as he looked at Liara and Shepard, only one of them with a smile on their face.

"The rest of the crew wanted to come and see you off but they are all busy getting ready to board the Normandy again. Some of them won't admit it, but they've all come to see you as apart of the Normandy family already." Shepard said as Liara nodded her head in agreement, giving a knowing glance towards Ethan as he looked down and began to fidget with his hands for the hundredth time that day.

"I know you'll excel Ethan, just remember what EDI and I have taught you. I'm going to go check on something over in the Docking Bay real quick." Liara said as she gave both Shepard and Ethan a wave before walking off in the direction of a Information Center. Ethan silently cursed to himself as he felt himself clamming up before looking up into Shepard's eyes and feeling it all melt away. Ethan quit messing with his hands as he watched Shepard look away briefly before looking back towards him, their eyes meeting.

"Listen Shepard, I've..been kinda meaning to ask you something." Ethan stammered as he turned his head and looked down towards the floor.

"You can ask me anything." Shepard said as he stood there and studied Ethan's composure, the smaller of the two shifting weight between each foot.

"I talked with the Councilor and she informed me that I'll get a few weeks off between training sessions...I was...uh...wondering if...maybe when I...have one...if you'd like to come and...have dinner with me sometime?" Ethan spit out as if it was the most long and painful moment in his life as he put his hands behind his back and began to twist his fingers around each other and fiddle with them. Ethan felt himself suddenly caught off guard as he felt a body connect with his and two strong arms wrap around his waist. Ethan began to stammer before finally relaxing after several minutes and untangling his hands so he could wrap them around Shepard's waist. He reveled in the feeling of his chin resting perfectly on Shepard's shoulder as he took in the smell of Shepard's cologne.

"I'd love to, you'll just have to tell me ahead of time." Shepard said before finally breaking away from the long hug, leaving Ethan breathless. Ethan stepped back as he nodded his head happily, neither of them noticing a certain Asari in the background smiling at them both.

"The Councilor is waiting for me...I've..got to go. You'll call me won't you...when you can?" Ethan asked, smiling as Shepard nodded his head in agreement.

"You better get going, the ship leaves in a few minutes." Shepard said as Ethan turned to look back at the Councilor who was still standing at the doors.

"Tell everyone I'll miss them! And...thank you for everything Shepard...I'll see you soon!" Ethan said as he gave Shepard a heartfelt smile before turning around and jogging up the Human Councilor.

"I've got to say Mr. Morgan, you've come a long way these last two and a half months. You've adjusted to life well in this universe, and I can't wait to see what else you'll accomplish along the way. When your ship lands, present these documents to whomever greets the recruits. You'll be reporting to Admiral Hackett, he's a noble yet stern man. You'll make a great addition to the Alliance Navy, and you'll finally be able to join the people who guard the galaxy on a everyday basis. I know you'll make us proud Mr. Morgan." Obelski said as she handed Ethan a thin metal folder with his information inside. Ethan watched as she took a step back and saluted him, he put his serious face on as he saluted her back before finally going in for a hug as the older woman stiffened at the touch before finally patting his back and giving a hearty laugh in return. Ethan broke from the hug as he turned to look at the open doors, a tunnel beyond them leading to the ship's airlock doors. He saw other recruits, not all of them human. Ethan took a deep breath as he finally stepped forward and walked through the doors himself. He could see a Turian and Asari standing guard at the ship doors, both of them holding plasma rifles in their hands. He greeted them before showing his boarding pass, the Asari guard smiling at him as she welcomed him onto the ship and let him pass. Ethan walked through a wide hallway before finally finding a room to walk into as he took his seat next to the window. He could see many of the Citadel's buildings from here as he saw the Normandy docked in the distance. Ethan rested his head against the back of his seat, closing his eyes as he readied himself to embark on the next chapter of his new life. He knew had had clung to bits and pieces of his old life in small ways, but it was official now, there was no going back. His old life was only but a memory now, and he knew it had to be let go to make room for the many of things to come.

A Hour Later

Ethan hung onto his stomach as he felt everything in his body return to it's proper place as the transport ship came out of the Mass Relay. He had heard Shepard talk about them, small ships positioned throughout the galaxy that opened up wormholes to other Mass Relays to get around quicker. He looked out of the window as a familiar site came into view, one he hadn't seen in what felt like a long time. There in the far distance, was Earth. He could see the North American continent, the sun's rays shining over the green beauty. Ethan looked over to the side of the planet where the moon rested in Earth's shadow, the light from lunar cities lighting the surface of the moon up. Ethan pressed his hand to the glass, admiring the beauty of the mainly ocean covered planet he had called home for twenty years in his previous body. Dozens of space stations orbited the planet as ships flew around like daily traffic would in a street. Ethan's mouth dropped in awe as he finally took in the view of Earth, it's clouds moving over the masses of land and water. He looked beyond the planet at the star that had once brought him warmth on sunny days as it continued to shine in radiant beauty. He could see that areas of the world that had once been covered in desert where now covered in green. Ethan looked over at Glyph who was hovering at his side before looking back to the planet which was getting closer by the second.

**So what do y'all think? Review y'all!**


	19. Welcome To The Alliance

**I know many of the beloved Bethan fans are probably wandering when he shall make a appearance, well it won't be too much longer. Please enjoy this new chapter to the story and honor me with your reviews!**

Ethan's POV

Ethan adjusted the sling of his bag over his shoulder as he walked out of the ship, greeted by a view of hundreds of people. Towering buildings stood in the background as hover cars and ships moved through the skies above. Ethan looked off to the distance where he could see the Big Ben, a piece of history surrounded by hundreds of years worth of technological advancement. Ethan stepped back in fright as a colossal synthetic machine moved over the Docking Bay.

"What's wrong recruit? Never seen a Reaper before?" came a voice behind him as Ethan turned around to see a much older man standing there with a smile on his face.

"Uh, no, I mean yes!" Ethan began to stammer as he looked down and noticed the man's name tag, it was Admiral Hackett himself.

"Easy Mr. Morgan, no need to lose your cool around me." Hackett said as he looked down at Ethan with amusement.

"How do you know who I am already?" Ethan asked as he quirked a eyebrow at the Admiral.

"The Councilor had a comm meeting with me a few days ago and informed me of your...particular situation. She thought it might be better if I knew the kind of situation my administration was dealing with and how I should go about it. I know what you are Mr. Morgan, but you need not worry because your secret is safe with me. While the other recruits will be getting a different greeter, I wanted to come down and see you myself. Follow me Mr. Morgan." Hackett said before turning on his heel and walking off the other way.

"Yes sir." Ethan said as he looked over at Glyph who simply hovered there and faced him back before following suit.

"Welcome to London Mr. Morgan. This is where the Alliance Navy Headquarters is located, but we have stations all over the galaxy. Now I know that you are very out of place here, but I will assure you that you will come to learn quickly. Although much has changed than what you may be use to, it won't take but a few courses on the side to bring you up to speed with our universe. Commander Shepard has already informed me that two of the Normandy's crew have already taught you much of what there is to learn. Now I'm not going to sugar coat things Mr. Morgan, that's not how I go about things. This will be a tough and challenging experience, but when all is said and done you will be apart of one of the galaxy's most revered flotilla's." Hackett said as he led Ethan through a maze of people and different alien species. Ethan saw a hover car waiting on the road as Hackett walked forth and boarded it, turning around to lend Ethan a hand. He stared at the Admiral before finally taking his hand and felt as he was hoisted up into the car. Ethan turned around as soon as the door was closed as he took a seat, watching as the road got farther away as the car took flight.

"What are the Reapers sir?" Ethan asked as he watched a few more of the synthetic machines move about the city.

"They are synthetic beings that were formed long before humans were ever around. They almost wiped out all advanced life a few years ago during the Reaper War. Thanks to Commander Shepard's brave actions, he brought together all synthetic and organ life and they became our allies and helped the worlds of the galaxy rebuild. They now act as secondary guardians to this world and the others if any threat is to present itself." Hackett responded as Ethan turned to look at the older man, his green eyes situated towards the front of the car as one of the pilots maneuvered it between buildings and skywalks. Ethan saw a building with the Alliance Navy logo decorating the front of it coming closer as he leaned back in his seat and sighed to himself.

"After we get you processed for training and have all your paperwork put into the system I'll have a escort take you to meet up with the other recruits at the training facility. You'll be spending your first three months training here on Earth, the rest will take place on our lunar base up on the moon." Hackett said as Ethan turned his head to look out the window at the passing buildings, still facing the fact that a million thought were racing through his mind once more.

Later That Day

Ethan disembarked from the escort ship as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder once more, looking around at the Docking Bay of the Alliance Training Facility. He turned around to see London in the distance, the city lights lighting up the sky as the sun set beyond it.

"Hello Mr. Morgan, Admiral Hackett radioed ahead and told me to greet you and take you to your room. My names Atacia Atickus, do you have all your things?" came a voice as Ethan turned around to see a Turian female standing there in Alliance clothing. He smiled weakly at her as he felt a sense of nervousness finally hit him in the stomach. The Turian nodded her head as she turned around and began to walk away, Ethan following right on her heels as he looked around at all the Alliance hover cars and fighter ships.

"Is this all the of the ships the Alliance has?" Ethan pondered aloud as he watched the Turian chuckle in front of him.

"No Mr. Morgan, we have several large fleets consisting of massive fighter ships and command centers. Each of our fleets are currently out patrolling the galaxy for any sign of trouble, the ships you seen here are strictly for air to ground combat. The Geneva, Shanghai, Normandy, Imperial and the Apollo are our five scout vessels. You'll come to learn all of this very soon Mr. Morgan." the Turian said as she led Ethan through a automatic doorway and down a hallway.

"I'll be taking you to the Recruitment Quarters where you'll be sharing a room with another new recruit." the Turian said as she pressed a button at a nearby elevator, turning her head to smile at Ethan as she returned her gaze back to the elevator doors. Ethan looked at both ends of the hall and saw offices and different people walking about. The elevator doors opened with a mechanical chirp as a woman's voice greeted them into the elevator over the intercom. Ethan stood in the back behind the Turian as she pressed one of the many buttons before the doors closed swiftly before he felt the elevator quickly begin to descend down. Within a minute the doors were back open as Ethan followed the Turian female down the hall. He could see many doors with a holographic screen on the front displaying the names of the recruits inside. He stopped as the Turian stopped at one door and pressed a button on the outside wall causing the door to rise up into the door frame as she walked inside, Ethan behind her. Ethan saw another human male inside with his back to them as he sorted through some things on his bed.

"This here is Benjamin Weir, he's from a human colony on the Asari home-world, Thessia. It's also his first time on Earth, just like you Mr. Morgan." the Turian said as the man turned around and smiled at Ethan. He was a bit taller than Ethan, with messy brown hair and the usual synthetic green eyes. Ethan could tell he had a bit more of a tan than him as Benjamin extended his hand in greeted.

"Hi there, you can call me Benny. I hear your name's Ethan, nice to meet you." Benny said as Ethan took his hand and shook it lightly before they both looked at the Turian.

"I'll have someone bring up your bed sheets and blankets Mr. Morgan. Now don't forget you two, wake time is at six sharp. Breakfast is at seven and it's first come, first serve. Training starts at eight gentlemen, do not be late." the Turian said before turning around on her heel and walking out of the room, the door descending down once more and closing. Ethan turned around to see Benny back at sorting through some personal things on his bed. Ethan walked over to his mattress and plopped down onto it with a sigh. He looked up at Glyph who was still hovering at his side before it hovered over by Benny and began to scan him.

"Glyph, no scanning strangers!" Ethan said as Benny turned to look at the VI with a curious eye, Glyph hovering back over to Ethan's side.

"I am sorry Mr. Morgan, should I ask permission from said stranger first?" Glyph asked in return as Ethan flung himself back onto the bed, burying his face into the soft bed with annoyance.

"Call me Ethan Glyph, that's a order." Ethan said as the VI hovered back over to him, the blue light shining down at him.

"Understood Mr. Morgan. Shall I contact Commander Shepard and let him know of your safe arrival?" Glyph said as Ethan's face perked up before he looked over at Glyph.

"Yes, bring up a video comm chat." Ethan said before Glyph projected out a holographic screen as Ethan waited, not noticing his roommates curious looks every few seconds.

"Commander Shepard reporting." came Shepard's voice as Ethan's face lit up with a smile before he saw Shepard's realization hit.

"I'm so glad to see you! Has the Normandy left dry dock yet?" Ethan asked as he smiled at Shepard's gaze.

"It has, the crew and I are now scouting around Tunchanka. Did Admiral Hackett meet you at the Docking Bay in London?" Shepard asked as Ethan stood up and straightened out his shirt and pants.

"Yes, he got me through all the administrative process and got me processed into the Recruitment Center. I...uh...miss you and everyone else already." Ethan said in a whisper as he looked over to see Benny quickly look the other way.

"I miss you too Ethan, I'll see you soon enough. We all here on the Normandy went through the same training, you'll speed through it in no time. What do you think of Earth, I know it's very different for you now." Shepard said as Ethan rubbed his arm slightly before looking back up and smiling at the video comm.

"It's amazing Shepard...and beautiful. I never thought it would ever look like this, it's perfect...and so much more." Ethan said as Shepard chuckled and smiled at his reaction.

"I'll have to show you some of the sights when I come to visit...there's so much for you to see Ethan, you can't even begin to imagine. I've got to go now though, I'm needed on the Bridge for something. I'll contact you here in the next couple of days. Don't worry about training Ethan, you'll do great. Shepard Out." Shepard said before the video link cut out, Ethan smiling to himself as he walked over and took a seat on his bed, looking over to his side at the window. He could see the moon high in the sky, the lights from the lunar cities shining back.

**Review for me please!**


	20. It's Personal

**Hello my friends! I bring you another chapter! Please enjoy!**

Ethan's POV

Ethan's eyes opened suddenly as he heard a loud buzzing noise coming from a intercom system attached to the ceiling. He sat up in bed as he rubbed his eyes slowly, noticing the dark shadow of someone moving about the room.

"Rise and shine, time to get ready for our first day of training." came Benny's voice as Ethan reluctantly swung his feet over the edge of his bed and stood up, stretching his arms as he looked out of the window and admired the London cityscape. Ethan turned around and grabbed the sheets of his bed as he pulled them up and straightened them out, patting out the wrinkles before turning around and walking over to a dresser. Ethan knelled down as he opened up a drawer and got out his preset recruit clothing. Taking in a long yawn, he stood up and walked into the bathroom as he shut the door and began to disrobe from his night clothes. Ethan pressed a button on a screen on the wall, smiling as hot water began to rain down from the shower's ceiling. Yawning once more, he finally stepped in and reveled in the soothing hot water as it washed over his body.

Twenty Minutes Later

Ethan walked out into the hall with Benny and Glyph at his side, noticing a lot more new recruits. He could tell they were all just as tired as he was as he saw two Asari women walk by, everyone slowly making their way to the cafeteria. Ethan followed the lead of everyone else as Benny continued to rub at his eyes next to him before finally turning to look at him.

"So...you know Commander Shepard of the Normandy?" Benny asked curiously, Ethan looking down at his feet timidly as he reached up and brushed the back of his neck.

"Yea...it's kind of a long story." Ethan said in return, only making Benny look at him with even more wonder in his eyes.

"Wait, hold up now. Your telling me you know THE Commander Shepard, and your not going to indulge me the details of how!?" Benny said with a smile on his face as he nudged Ethan playfully, making Ethan's eyes widen slightly as he blushed.

"Okay, it's more of...a personal story rather than a long one. Your awfully awake anyways, you a morning person?" Ethan asked as he tried to change the subject, a smile coming to his lips as he saw a electrical sign ahead pinpointing the cafeteria ahead.

"Oh...I see. Yea I am, always have been. Back on Thessia, my grandmother use to wake me up all the time to see the sunrise and go on morning walks with her. She use to love admiring the beauty of the Asari home-world." Benny said back as Ethan and him walked through the open cafeteria doors, walking into a colossal room with long rows of tables and self serving stations.

"Your grandmother? What happen to your parents?" Ethan asked, immediately regretting his question as he saw a wave of pain wash over Benny's face for a quick second.

"It's..kinda personal...sorry." Benny said, his cheerful demeanor having disappeared almost instantly as Ethan berated himself internally.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to bring up anything painful if I did." Ethan said as he rubbed the side of his arm.

"Awesome! Look at all the juice dispensers! Come on!" Benny said, his cheerful side having returned as he took Ethan's hand and began to drag him over to the fruits and grain section of one of the serving stations. Ethan just smiled to himself as he let go of Benny's hand and turned around to see many different species walking around. The top species he could tell were the Quarians, Turians, Asari, Salarians, and Humans. Ethan just turned around and picked out a plate for himself as he began his walk through the line, plucking out a few fruits and some pancakes before turning to see Benny waving him over to a table with a male Salarian and Asari sitting at the table with him. Ethan made his way through the dense crowd of recruits before finally taking a seat at the table and setting down his tray of food.

"Hey Ethan, meet Nareenia and Menos." Benny said as he introduced the Asari and Salarian, Ethan just timidly waving his hand at them.

"Ethan, Benny here tells me your from the Citadel. How did you like it there?" Nareenia asked, her bright blue skin radiant in the light as her green eyes stared at Ethan with interest.

"I liked it fairly well, nothing beats Earth though." Ethan said, trying his best to seem normal amongst all of the people here.

"I have to agree with you Morgan, although Sur Kesh has beautiful oceans, nothing can compare to that of the waters here on Earth." Menos said as he turned his eye stalks to face Ethan as well. Ethan just smiled at everyone before shoving in a mouthful of pancakes and trying to diffuse the tension he felt.

"Did I guys tell you that he knows THE Commander Shepard of the SV Normandy!" Benny said, Ethan wanting to hit his head against the table at that moment. He knew it would be a long day with Benny around, but he couldn't help but be glad he had a fun and entertaining roommate to keep him company while he was away from the Normandy.

Later On

Ethan stood there in a giant room with the hundreds of other recruits as he looked onward at a stage at the front of the room. He noticed Admiral Hackett take the stage as he walked across it with two advisers at his side, one of them Turian and the other Quarian.

"Good morning recruits!" Admiral Hackett said aloud, his voice booming across the room and bouncing off the walls.

"Good morning sir!" Ethan said aloud along with everyone else in the room as he watched Admiral Hackett smile at the crowd of new recruits.

"That's what I like to hear, energy. Now as you know, each and every single one of you in here is a new recruit for the Alliance. Take a good long look at the people around you, because they are your Alliance family for the next six months of training. You all will go on to become part of one of the galaxy's most revered flotilla's and continue to ensure peace among the intergalactic nations. Now I am not going to lie to you, there will be times when you want to quit, and there will be blood and tears. If you all persevere though, I guarantee you that you will leave training with a sense of accomplishment to drive you for the rest of your life. Some of you will go on to serve on one of the many Alliance bound planets, the rest of you will go on to serve aboard one of our many ships in the galaxy, but you will all go on to serve under a great cause. I have here with me two of my closest advisers, both of which have served with me through thick and thin. Atia'Voza nar Anbi, Director of Intergalactic Relations between all Alliance planets and Lorir Cirkon, Director of the Earth and Lunar based Recruitment Centers. They will be with you during these long six months, helping you along the way to become a great and proud member of this establishment. Now as many of you know, your first three months will be covered here on Earth. You'll have a week of shore leave after which you all shall be transported to our Lunar Base to complete your final three months of training. Six months from now, I want to stand before you all and watch you all go forth to protect and serve under the Alliance. Do I make myself clear?!" Admiral Hackett said aloud.

"Sir yes sir!" Ethan said once again with everyone else as they all began to clap and applaud the Admiral. Ethan smiled to himself as he felt a sense of belonging rise up in his chest, he knew this is what he was born to do.

**So come on and tell me your thoughts! Review! You know you want to!**


	21. Don't Worry About It

**Hello readers! Sorry for not posting the other day, I was extremely tired that night and passed out when I got home. Celebrated my birthday today! Twenty, I'm so old! Anyways, enjoy this new chapter and review!**

Ethan's POV

Ethan looked on at the instructor as they walked paced back and forth in front of the classroom, a room with a see through mirror looking into it behind her. The Quarian female looked up at the rest of the class room before pacing again.

"Today recruits, we will be doing a exercise that will test your mental capabilities and your mental strength. There are certain combatants out there that have the ability to enter your mind and see your most intimate memories and thoughts, thus turning around and using them against you as a weapon. I'll be partnering you up with someone else and you both shall be testing this out on each other. There will be no physical strength in this exercise, it shall all be mental and emotional strength. You both shall try to infiltrate each others memories, and whilst doing so, try and fight to keep your partner out of yours. Now let's start." the Quarian said as she took a good long look around the room before her eyes finally landed on Ethan. Ethan backed up slightly before bumping into another recruit who softly pushed him forward.

"You've got nothing to be afraid of Ethan, it's just a mental test." Nareenia said as Ethan turned around to see the Asari standing there smiling at him. He could feel himself beginning to sweat, he couldn't afford to let anyone know his secret of where's really from.

"Mr. Morgan, come up here please." Atia'Voza said as Ethan felt many different pairs of eyes staring at him from behind as he slowly walked forward and joined the leader at the front of the room. Ethan smiled weakly as Atia'Voza patted him on the back with her three fingered hand before looking back out into the crowd of recruits.

"Mr. Weir, you shall be Ethan's partner in this training exercise today." Atia'Voza said as she waved her hand to the front, Benny moving his way through the crowd as he smiled at Ethan and waved at him. Ethan just internally smacked himself as he felt his stomach sink down into his feet, beads of sweat beginning to form at his brow.

"Follow me gentlemen." the Quarian said as she put her hands behind her back and walked through a automatic door and lead them both into the room. Ethan watched as she picked up a mechanical device before turning around and looking at them.

"This will go on your hands and fingers, it detects brainwaves when connected to the temples of your skull. What your going to do is when I instruct you, place both your hands on each others temples and when I flip the switch on the other side of the room the process will begin. It'll be quick, so you must be ready to give it your all. Remember men, try to keep the other out of your head while also trying to invade the others." the Quarian finished as she helped both of them put the devices on and led them to the middle of the room. Ethan turned his head as he watched her walk out, the door closing behind her as he turned back to look at Benny.

"You ready!" Benny said excitedly, his smile beaming ear to ear with readiness as Ethan nodded his head, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Get ready men, I'll start the countdown when your in position." came the instructors voice from over the intercom. Ethan shakily raised his hands to Benny's temples on the side of his head as he closed his eyes, Benny doing the same.

"Three, two, one. Systems go!"

Ethan felt a sudden push before he opened his eyes to see he was in a completely different room. He could see a younger looking Benny sitting on a couch watching TV while a older woman sat next to him, knitting something. Ethan turned around to see tall towers in the distance, he could only assume this was Thessia, the Asari home-world. Ethan turned back to face the two as he felt the ground shake lightly, noticing both Benny and his grandmother looking around before he saw a screen on the wall flash open.

"Benny, sweetie, are you there?!" came a female voice as Ethan saw a young looking woman on the screen, her hair a dark brown that fell down to her shoulders.

"Mom! What's wrong!?" Benny said as Ethan noticed the panic in the woman's voice, her eyes darting from the screen to something else out of view.

"Hunny, I need you to listen to mom right now! It's the Reapers, they've broken through our line of defense. They will be here any minute, I need you and grandma to get to the evacuation shuttles! There is a Alliance ship waiting for you in orbit, but you've got to go now!" Benny's mother said before Ethan saw a dark shadow descend outside as he turned to see one of the Reapers hovering down into the city with many others scattering about the landscape.

"What about you and dad!?" Benny said as his grandmother got up and ran to the window, raising her hand to her mouth as one of the Reaper's shot out a beam, the light cutting right into a building as explosions began to rock the cityscape.

"Benny! We love you very much, but you have got to leave! Do you understand me, you've got to-" Benny's mother said as the connection finally cut out, Ethan watching as a building with the Alliance logo on the side collapsed as a Reaper shot a plasma beam into it's base. Ethan listened to Benny holler out as his grandmother grabbed him and began to drag him to the door. Ethan followed them as he walked out of the house, looking up into the sky as pieces of Asari ships rained down in a fiery inferno. He could see other humans running out of their homes as fighter ships began to fly overhead, shooting at the Reapers with no effect. He watched as a crying Benny left with his grandmother as they ran down the street towards awaiting hover cars. He looked up as another Reaper landed, destroying a few buildings down the street, it's beam scanning the ground as the humans fled for cover. Ethan finally felt a push inside his mind as he felt Benny begin to fight him out of his memories. Ethan watched as everything began to fade away until he was back in his own mind. Ethan pushed back as he tried protecting the truth behind who he was, his mind wearing thin as he exerted all his strength. He could feel Benny's presence inside his mind, desperately trying to break through his mental barriers as he fought back. Ethan doubled over to his knee's as he fought back, he knew he couldn't last much longer at this rate as he felt a drop of blood begin to trickle down from his nose. He knew he had to fight on, finally struggling to his feet as he pushed even harder.

Ethan's eyes shot open as he stumbled backwards before finally collapsing towards the ground. He took in deep breaths of air before looking up to see Benny on the other side of the room, leaned up against the wall with blood running down from his nose. Ethan's head turned as he noticed the door open as the instructor walked in, clapping her hands as she stared at Ethan.

"Well done Mr. Morgan! You managed to fight your way into your opponents memories and still keep him out of yours! That is the kind of mental strength we need everyone to exhibit, especially in the battlefield." the Quarian said as she reached down and picked Ethan up, turning around to walk over to Benny to do the same.

"As for you Mr. Weir, I know you fought hard and strong but you've got to dig deeper and fight a little bit harder next time. Ten laps tonight, am I clear?" Atia'Voza asked as Benny looked away for a brief moment before finally looking back at her.

"Yes ma'am." Benny said quietly, the instructor turning around as she walked back out of the room. Ethan opened his mouth to say something, but he was too late as he saw Benny walk past him and out of the room. Ethan felt glad that he hadn't compromised his identity but also felt guilt deep down as he watched Benny disappear in the crowd of recruits.

Later that Day

Ethan stared up into the sky as he jogged down the track field, his mind wandering as he tried to collect his thoughts. He looked over and saw Benny on the other side of the field, his face devoid of it's usual goofiness. Ethan faced forward once more, the burn in his lungs collecting more and more as he began to slow down until he was at a quick walking pace. Dark storm clouds moved over the area as he stopped and knelled down until he was balancing on his heels, collecting his breath.

"Was is the matter Morgan?" came Meno's voice as the Salarian jogged up next to him, his eye stalks looking down at him with curiosity.

"It's nothing...just tired is all. Long day of training and tests, it's only our second day." Ethan said through breaths as he finally stood up and began to stretch his arms out.

"You did well on your mental test, you showed strong mental capabilities." Meno's said as he began to jog next to Ethan who was sweating by now.

"I know I did...I just...I think I saw something that Benny didn't want me to know." Ethan said as they turned the corner of the track field. He looked down at the small screen like metal with electrical neon lines down the sides indicating each row. He looked off towards the middle of the field as he watched Turian's and Asari practice telekinetic.

"What are they doing by the way?" Ethan asked, noticing how each of them thrust their hand out and seemed to grab practice dummies with a force field.

"They have biotic implants, it uses mental power to control and bend dark matter to sheer will power. They will head to Grissom Academy when their training here is over to get better use of their biotic power." Meno's said, Ethan intrigued with the strange power before returning his mind back to jogging.

Ethan felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked over and into the green eyes of Meno's as the Salarian looked at him emotionless.

"We all had difficulty with the test, give him time to adjust. We are all new just like you, it's all taking a toll." the Salarian said before jogging ahead of Ethan.

"Mr. Morgan!" came a voice as Ethan looked over and saw Lorir standing there, waving him over as the Turian stared at him from across the field. Ethan quirked a eyebrow as he looked around before jogging over and running up to the Admiral.

"You've got a video call, make it quick recruit. I need you back to your fitness training." Lorir said as Ethan looked at him weirdly before walking inside to where Glyph was hovering. Glyph turned around at the sound of the door closing as it opened up a holographic image, Shepard now standing there as a hologram.

"Shepard! What are you doing?" Ethan asked surprised as he walked up, Glyph scanning him so Shepard could see him on the other end.

"I called early to see how your first couple days have been, how is it?" Shepard asked as Ethan smiled to himself.

"It's been somewhat hectic, but like you said, I'll survive. I..uh...had a problem this morning with my mental strength test. Nothing serious, I just think I made my roommate a little mad." Ethan said as he recounted the events of that morning, Shepard listening intently.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing you should worry about. Talk to him if you think it'll make it better but don't ponder over it too much, you can't afford to be side tracked with all the training going on. You've got to focus on the priority right now. I'm not saying don't make friends, but also don't lose sight of what your aiming to achieve here. I...just don't want to see you fail at something that you really want...I want you back here in six months on this ship serving with us." Shepard said, staring at Ethan as Ethan smiled back. Ethan couldn't help but forget all the problems from earlier as he looked at Shepard's electronic image stare back.

"I will be, I'm getting this done come hell or high water. I do have to get back to training though...talk to you later?" Ethan asked as he rubbed his arm, a nervous tick of his as he looked down before looking back up.

"Of course, call me next time so I won't interrupt anything. Take care Ethan, Shepard Out." Shepard said before his image disappeared and Glyph hovered up next to Ethan again. Ethan smiled to himself, a new happy mood having taken over before turning around and walking back out.

That Night

Ethan walked into his dorm as he wiped at his forehead, wiping the sweat from his hard day away before noticing Benny sitting on his bed tossing a ball up into the air.

"Hey...what's that?" Ethan asked as he walked into their bathroom and grabbed a towel, coming back out as he dabbed it at his head.

"It's something my mother got for me, a small portable music box. I press a button and it opens up and plays a song." Benny said as he quit throwing it, turning over on his side as he grabbed a cover and brought it over his bare feet.

"I...I'm sorry about earlier in the training room. I...I didn't mean to see all that." Ethan said as he took a seat on his bed, taking a moment to see the moon coming out, half of it visible.

"It's not your fault Ethan...it was part of the training. I'm happy you showed skill, I...just wasn't ready for anyone to know what happen that day." Benny said as he finally turned back over to look at Ethan, his face serious.

"I understand...and for what it's worth...I'm sorry for what happen...to them. I...can't begin to imagine how you felt." Ethan said as he set the towel down before looking back up and into Benny's green eyes.

"Thank you...I'll...tell you more about it someday. For now, I am beat and need sleep!" Benny said with a goofy smile before finally turning back over on his side, Ethan happy to see his new friend smiling again. Ethan got up and pressed a button, the lights going out as he returned to bed and pulled the covers over him. He looked out towards the moon from the window, slivers of the Milky Way behind it, knowing that somewhere out there Shepard was patrolling on the Normandy.

**Please review!**


	22. Doing Laps

**Hey guys, I can't believe this has become my longest story out of all of them. It's coming along nicely, at least I think so. Review!**

Shepard's POV

Shepard moved around in bed, his mind racing as he turned on his back and looked up at the ceiling of his personal cabin. He couldn't get Ethan's face out of his mind, smiling to himself as he remembered the embrace they both shared back on the Citadel. Shepard swung his legs over the side of the bed as he stood up and threw on a shirt. He walked out of his quarters as he moved towards the elevator, pressing the button as the door flung open, stepping in as he turned around and pressed the button for the Crew Quarters. Shepard stood back as the door closed, feeling the elevator begin to move down as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot against the metal of the elevator floor. Shepard walked out as the elevator finally came to a stop, turning towards the Observatory Room as he walked through the automatic door and looked at the passing stars. Shepard took a seat at one of the couches as he stared off at the galaxies in the distance, Tunchanka not far off. He could see the lights coming from the Krogan cities, sparkling like diamonds amongst the desert ridden planet.

"You okay? I usually never see you in here unless your deep in thought." came Tali's voice as Shepard turned his head to see Tali coming up to him.

"Yea...just thinking about some things. Shouldn't you be asleep, it's your sleep shift isn't it?" Shepard asked as he turned to look back at Tunchanka, Tali taking a seat next to him as she crossed her legs.

"I got caught up in my work, can't really sleep either. You want to talk about what's on your mind?" Tali asked as she looked over at Shepard, her green eyes shining through her environmental mask.

"I...just don't know if it's safe to bring Ethan aboard the Normandy. My heart says I should, but my logic stands against the decision...I just don't want to see him get hurt or have him see me get hurt." Shepard said as he leaned back against the couch cushions, leaning his head back as he looked up at the ceiling

"Shepard, I've known you since I was a little girl during my pilgrimage for the Quarian Fleet. I know you've had to make difficult decisions at times that sometimes didn't always pan out the way we had all hoped...but your finally being presented with a chance to be happy. We all have seen sorrow in our time serving, but we've also seen happiness and peace as well. Our galaxy is finally at peace, something that has not been accomplished in it's entire history. You brought the Council together, brought warring planets together, you've managed to do something that was never thought possible. Take this moment of peace and enjoy it, you deserve it after all the hard work you've put into this. I mean come on Shepard, you were brought back from the dead! Your mind is like forty, but they stopped the cloning process at the age of twenty-five, they made you younger Shepard, enjoy your new profound youth. You were given a second chance for a reason Shepard, so on behalf of your entire crew and the galaxy, enjoy it." Tali said in a please voice, reaching up and gripping Shepard's shoulder as he looked at her and chuckled.

"Okay Tali...thanks for talking with me." Shepard said before turning his attention back to the observation window, taking in the beauty of space.

Ethan's POV

Ethan walked through the hall with a few other recruits at his side, all of them chatting amongst themselves as he kept his attention to himself. Ethan turned into a room as Atia'Voza led them inside a large room with two openings in the wall.

"Alright recruits, today we test your close combat skill and survival skill. I'll be breaking you up into two groups, Group Omega and Group Alpha. You'll be suiting up in a pressure sensitive armor today, it has sensors around the entire suit and is equipped to fit all Alliance species. Your head, neck, chest, and legs have the most sensors in them being that they are vital to close quarter combat. The object of the goal today is to be split up in this maze like station and find your way to the other side in two hours. Inside the maze you'll come to experience that it simulates all weather conditions, terrain types, and even low gravity situations. The maze shall test your physical endurance, mental endurance, and even emotional endurance as well that you would implement during combat. The first team to exit the maze within the two hour mark wins, losing team runs twenty laps after dinner tonight. If you are hit and your suit begins to glow white, it means that you are incapacitated and therefore out of the mission. There is to be no foul play, cheating, or removal of the armor. Do I make myself clear?" the Quarian said as the rest of the recruits including Ethan saluted her before she stepped out of the way and let them suit up. Ethan smiled as he looked at the blue armor of Group Omega, turning around to see Group Alpha suiting up in a blood red armor.

"You ready Ethan?" came Nareenia's voice as Ethan turned around to see her walking up in her armor before putting on her helmet.

"Yea...as ready as I can be." Ethan said as he put on his helmet, his eyes being bombared by a scanner inside as he looked out of the small window of vision he had. Ethan walked over to the door as he looked up and saw Atia'Voza in a observation room overlooking the maze.

"Get ready, go!" the Quarian said as the two doors opened and everyone ran inside the maze, the doors closing behind them.

A Hour Later

Ethan crouched down behind a pillar, rain pounding this particular area of the maze as he looked over at Nareenia and motioned for them both to move. He looked around the pillar before moving across the arena before noticing movement out of the corner of his eyes. Ethan turned his head to the left only for his scanner to light up in red as a opposing player came running at him. He ran and slid across the ground as the player ran past him, Nareenia tripping him before taking a elbow dive into the player's chest. Ethan watched as the opposing player's armor lit up in a stark white glow before finally turning black. Nareenia walked over and helped Ethan up as they saw three doors at the opposite side wall, each of them with a sealed door blocking their path.

"Which one do we take?" Ethan heard through his comm system as he looked over at Nareenia, her face hidden by the helmet as he walked forward and inspected the doors.

"I don't know...the middle one, let's take the middle one." Ethan said as he walked up to the door and pushed a button, listening to the door hiss before it opened, revealing a long hall. Ethan waved Nareenia over as they walked through the door, listening to it close behind them as they came to two more doors ahead.

"Let's take the one to the left." Nareenia remarked as she walked forward, pressing a button as the door opened to reveal a lunar like arena. Ethan walked in as Nareenia led the way, the door hissing close behind them as they looked up and saw a holographic projection of Earth in the distance.

"Wait..did you hear that?" Nareenia asked before Ethan felt a blow to his back as he stumbled forward, turning around swiftly to see a Alpha player running towards him again. Ethan turned to run only to see another Alpha player blocking his escape as he felt a fist connect with his chest. He could hear a loud beeping noise in his helmet before he turned around again, this time a armored foot connecting with his chest area as he felt himself fly backwards in the low gravity, finally collapsing onto the ground as he felt his suit lock up as it began to glow a stark white before turning black.

"Son of a bitch!" Ethan yelled as he watched the Alpha players take down Nareenia next, her suit finally giving out as she collapsed into a crater not too far from his location. He watched on as the Alpha players vacated the scene before finally disappearing.

"Looks like it's twenty laps for us at dinner...dammit." came Nareenia's voice as Ethan laid there in his armor, wondering how much longer they would be incapacitated before one of the teams finally won.

"Yea, I guess so. This stinks...though I have to admit it was kind of fun. Not all of the training sucks I guess." Ethan said as he looked up at the holographic image of Earth, the clouds moving over the land masses as he closed his eyes and thought of the Normandy.

"Ethan...can I ask you something?" came Nareenia's voice over the comm system as Ethan opened his eyes once more.

"Yea sure, what is it?" Ethan asked, watching as a shooting star moved across the fake ceiling. He was still amazed at the advancement in technology.

"How did you come to know Commander Shepard?" Nareenia asked, her voice laced with curiosity and wonder. Ethan stayed quiet for a long moment as he thought back to everything that had happened.

"If you really want to know...then I'll tell you...guess if I tell you then I have to tell Benny too since he's been dying to know. Shepard found me when I was in a very bad situation, he and his crew helped me through some problems and took me in as one of their own. Shepard and I...we kinda have...this bond I guess. When I look at him...I feel like everything will be okay...like there's nothing I have to fear anymore." Ethan said, noticing Nareenia's silence in return as he turned his head and looked off towards the crater.

"So you have feelings for him?" Nareenia finally asked after what seemed like a eternity of silence.

"Yea...I do. When we get our week of shore leave, he's coming to see me and we plan on having dinner together." Ethan said, getting another moment of silence in return.

"I'm happy for you Ethan, truly I am. I'm almost sixty-three and I'm just now figuring out what I want to do with my life...what I need to do. My mother was a Asari Spectre for the Council on the Citadel...she was killed during the Cereberus attack on the Citadel. She's the reason I decided to join the Alliance, I want to make sure no more kids have to lose their parents due to war." Nareenia said before the room's graphic finally began to fade away, leaving bare metal walls.

"Attention recruits, Team Alpha has won the training exercise." came a automatic voice over the maze intercom as Ethan stood back up and slammed his helmet onto the ground, clearly frustrated.

"Looks like we are running laps tonight Ethan." Nareenia said with a shrug of her shoulders before they both looked at each other, a smirk on their lips before they began to chuckle and then laugh together as they grabbed their helmets and followed a neon light leading them out of the maze.

**Please review! Was this chapter any good? I need your thoughts!**


	23. Every Second Counts

**Hey guys, I know you probably liked the last chapter but I feel like it could've been better. So I'm revising it, please enjoy. Sorry!**

Ethan's POV

Ethan awoke with a start, sweat rolling down his forehead as he felt hands on his shoulders as two glowing eyes looked down at him.

"Where am I! What happen!?" Ethan hollered out, Benny pressing his hand to his mouth as he looked towards the door and then back to him.

"Ethan, calm down! It was just a nightmare, your okay." Benny said as Ethan sat up, gripping the sheets in his hands as Glyph hovered over and did a quick scan of his body.

"Blood pressure is abnormally high Mr. Morgan, as well as heart rate." Glyph said as Ethan looked over at the small hovering robotic and then back to Benny.

"I...I have to make a quick phone call. I'm sorry if I woke you...I'll be right back." Ethan said as he got out of bed and walked out of the room, leaving behind a worried looking Benny. Ethan noticed the hallway lights were dimmed down for sleeping recruits, gripping his side as he tried to steady his breath.

"Call Commander Shepard Glyph, mark the call as urgent." Ethan whispered as he tried to keep his voice down as to not wake any other recruits.

"Of course Mr. Morgan." Glyph said as it did a quick scan of Ethan's body for the holographic call, Ethan standing there before a hologram of Shepard popped up.

"Commander Shepard reporting...Ethan? What's wrong?" Shepard said, his voice tired and weak as Ethan watched him begin to yawn.

"Shepard...I...I didn't mean to wake you if I did. I had a nightmare...I'm so confused right now." Ethan admitted as he felt a few tears crease the edges of his eyes.

"Ethan, slow down and just talk to me. What's going on, are you okay?" Shepard asked, this time more awake as he looked at Ethan.

"I don't remember much...I could hear screaming though and gunfire. It was dark...I felt alone...scared." Ethan said as he wiped at his eyes, trying to brush the memory of the vivid screams away.

"Ethan...it's okay. It was just a nightmare...there's nothing to worry about. I'm sure your just homesick is all, something all the recruits are going through. When I was going through my first few weeks of training and had to leave my mother back on the Alliance ship, it was very hard on me. You'll be back here serving with us very soon. I've already cleared it Admiral Hackett, we dock to see you on the day you go on shore leave before being shipped to the Lunar Base." Shepard said, bringing a smile to Ethan's face as he chuckled at the thought.

"Thanks...I'm sorry if I woke you up though." Ethan said, feeling a bit dejected as he looked away momentarily before looking back to Shepard who was smiling now.

"Ethan, don't be sorry. You can contact me anytime you need anything, even if you just need to tell me about your day. I'm here for you now, I'm not going anywhere, none of us are." Shepard said as Ethan smiled back at him, wishing he could embrace Shepard at that moment and press his face into his warm chest.

"I've got to go now though..I've been told tomorrow's training exercise is going to be tough, gotta be well rested." Ethan said as he straighten his posture out as Shepard nodded his head in return.

"You'll do great, go out there and knock them on their asses. Make the Normandy proud, we are all cheering for you back here." Shepard said as Ethan giggled, his mood having improved dramatically as he stood up straight and saluted Shepard

"I'll do my best, Ethan out." Ethan said before the image of Shepard disconnected, standing there a minute before turning and walking back into the room to head back to sleep.

Later That Morning

Ethan sat there in the middle of the training field, stretching his arms to his feet as he closed his eyes and ignored the small pulses of pain shooting up his leg. He could feel the weeks of training beginning to take their toll, finally being able to do certain things while feeling less pain while doing so. Ethan raised his head as he saw Nareenia and Benny running through a physical strength course, scaling a wall as they jumped down from the top and continued to run. Ethan smiled to himself before he saw a few other recruits gathering over nearby.

"Gather up recruits!" came Lorir's voice as Ethan stood up and jogged over to the gathering, seeing the Turian Admiral standing there in front of two Kodiak Shuttle Cars, equipped with plasma turrets on the side.

"Today you all with be going into a replica battlefield. This test today will showcase your team workmanship and leadership skills, while putting pressure on getting a task done in a timely manner. In a real world battlefield, every second counts. Every second wasted costs lives, and the less lives taken the better. You'll be equipped with armor and plasma rifles for this test today. The rifles are not lethal, but they do shoot a plasma beam that knocks out the opposing players armor unit rendering them incapacitated. The object of the mission today is to get across the arena to the opposing teams base and take back one of your own. This will be a all day test, so be prepared for anything. Now get suited up recruits, do I make myself clear!" Lorir asked as he stopped pacing around to stare down the recruits.

"Yes sir!" Ethan said aloud with the rest of the recruits as they all saluted the admiral before splitting off into their designated teams and gearing up.

Moment's Later

Ethan held his helmet in one hand as the Kodiak flew over the battlefield, a recruit at the plasma turret shooting as plasma beams hit the vessel. Ethan looked out over the arena, a urban city in ruins. Buildings with smoke lingering from gaping holes in them, walkways and some skyscrapers having been knocked out. He could see cars and buses overturned in the road as smoke billowed from them, opponents from both teams already on the ground fighting.

"Alright team, I've been appointed leader for today's test!" came a voice as Ethan turned his head to see a Quarian male standing there holding onto a bar from the ceiling to steady himself. Ethan stepped forward as the Quarian pulled out a device and pressed a button, a holographic map of the battlefield coming into view as the rest of the recruits looked on diligently.

"The drop off point is here guys! We've got to make our way across the city and free our fellow recruit, Meno's is being held in this abandoned building over by the river, it will be heavily guarded. We are breaking up into two teams, I'll be the head of Team One. Ethan Morgan, I want you to be the head of Team Two, you'll be in constant radio communication with me throughout today. We can't afford to lose this test guys, no laps tonight!" the Quarian said as the rest of the recruits began to cheer before they all began to put on their helmets. Ethan put his on and secured it as the helmet interface came up across the visual screen, seeing past it as the Kodiak came in for a drop off. Ethan watched as a few recruits ran forward and jumped out, rifles at the ready as the recruit kept the fire off of them temporarily with the plasma turret. Ethan ran forward as he jumped out, falling through the air before his feet met the ground with a loud thud. He ran forward as he dove behind a overturned car, the Kodiak hovering up as it flew out of the area. Ethan looked around at the devastation of the city, rubble laying everywhere in the street with large holes having been blown into the road itself.

"Ethan, do you come in?" came the leaders voice in Ethan's helmet as he pressed a button on his helmet, turning on the comm system.

"I'm here, where are you?" Ethan asked, his breaths quick and ragged as he tried to steady out his breathing.

"I'm in a building not far from your location, I'm pinned down by a opposing sniper. I need you to take him out so I can meet up with my team, he's in the burned out building down the street to your right." the Quarian said as Ethan peeked his head over the edge before a plasma beam struck the metal of the car near his face, causing him to lurch back. Ethan looked around before noticing a piece of glass laying next to him, grabbing it and holding it slightly above the car as he got a better view. He could see the other team's sniper held up in the building behind a blasted out window. Ethan watched as the sniper took a moment to pop in another plasma clip. He stood up as he took aim, taking the shot at the unprepared sniper as he watched the beam streak through the air before striking the player in the neck. Ethan silently cheered to himself as he watched the person fall off to the left, their armor glowing a stark white before turning black. Ethan watched as the Quarian came running out of the building to his left, running up to him with haste.

"It looks like the rest of our team had to be dropped off a few blocks away, enemy fire was too great. It's just me and you, we need to meet up with them as soon as we can." the Quarian said as Ethan looked off down the road, wreckage and rubble strewn everywhere.

"I've got a plan that may work, but you've got to put a little trust in me. The enemy team will be on this location when they can't get hold of their sniper anymore, we've got to act fast!" Ethan said as he looked down the road once more.

Moments Later

Ethan crouched down behind a collapsed street sign as he looked up at a building window, seeing his leader duck down behind a window. Ethan could hear radio chatter not far off, his heart beating quickly as he threw down his rifle and stood up, watching as a few enemy scouts spotted him and raised their rifles at him. Ethan held his hands up in the air as he stood still, the two scouts looking at each other before jogging forward towards him. One of the scouts took his arms and pinned them to his back, slapping on a holographic binding chain as Ethan felt them push him forward. He turned his head around to look back the building, the Quarian gone now as he felt one of the scouts slap his helmet as he looked forward once more. He saw a hover car not far ahead with a few more opposing players standing at the ready. Ethan walked over to the car with one of his arms securely in the grip of one of the other players as they shoved him forward, another player hoisting him up into the car as he felt it begin to take off. Ethan looked out of his visual screen as the shuttle moved over the city towards the river, he could hear and see recruits fighting in the streets everywhere. Ethan sighed to himself, he knew all of this was just a overly graphic battle arena, yet it felt so real to him. He could only imagine what the real thing would be, when his life would come to be in real danger. He closed his eyes as he felt that small ounce of doubt and fear rise up in his chest, but smiled to himself when he thought of the Normandy and it's crew, knowing they would be there right beside him during it all. Ethan opened his eyes once more as the shuttle came down near a camp, the red flag of the opposing team draped against a half standing building. Ethan looked over at one of the opposing players, a female Turian with a stern look on her face as she looked over at him.

"Your lucky we didn't take you down on the spot!" the Turian said as Ethan looked away, standing up as he felt the other player hoist him up and push him out of the ship. Ethan fell to his knee's as he looked up and saw another player walking towards him, their helmet still on.

"This one was caught surrendering out in Sector Five sir, we brought him here to join the other prisoners." the female Turian said as the leader looked between them both.

"Take him to the holding cells, make sure to take his helmet away." the leader said, his voice muffled by the helmet's comm system as the other player grabbed him by the arm and hoisted him back up to his feet. Ethan felt was he was tugged along towards a holding area where a few of his fellow team members sat, Meno's among them. He felt as the Turian slapped him alongside the back of the head as she undid his arm links before he reached up and unfasten his helmet, taking it off as he handed it to her. Ethan felt as she shoved him into the holding cell before she shut the door, locking it and walking off as Ethan turned around to see a few Asari, another male Quarian, and Meno's sitting there looking dejected.

"How did they get you Morgan?" Meno's asked as Ethan walked over and took a seat next to him, smiling as he discreetly took out a small plasma pistol he had hidden on himself.

"I've got a plan, but we've got to wait for my team to create a distraction before it can take place. It'll be awhile, so might as well sit back and wait." Ethan said as he hid the pistol once more before watching as a opposing Asari played walked by, eyeballing them all before pacing back the other way. Ethan smiled to himself, happy that the first part of the plan was over with.

"Did you plan all of this?" Meno's asked as Ethan nodded his head, a smug smile on his face as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall behind him. He knew it would be awhile, and he knew he would need his strength to pull everything off, finally deciding to close his eyes for a while as they waited.

_Ethan's eyes opened as he sat up in bed, noticing he was back in his old room as he smiled to himself before looking around. Everything was how he had left it, as if he had never even left in the first place. He gripped his bed sheets as he looked down at the soft blue fabric, everything felt so real. Ethan got out of bed as he walked over to his computer desk, looking down at his collection of comics sprawled out over the desk and floor around it. He looked out of his window, night time in full effect as the street lights illuminated the street._

"_Ethan." came a familiar voice as Ethan turned around to see Shadow hovering there, now a ice white glow as Shadow hovered over to his side._

"_Shadow...what are you doing here?" Ethan asked, watching as the spirit figure turned to face him before it turned a grayish color._

"_I've come to warn you Ethan...something is coming, something powerful. Your new home is in danger, and it's something that even surpasses the power of the Creators themselves." Shadow said as Ethan quirked a eyebrow at the spirit figure before frowning._

"_What do you mean something is coming? I thought you said you weren't allowed to tell others of the future, it messed with their destined path?" Ethan asked as Shadow turned a ice white color once more, hovering over by the window._

"_You don't understand...whatever this is...it's more powerful than anything we've ever seen. If not stopped, we fear it will tear through the dimensional rift separating all parallel universes, going on a unending quest of death, fear, and destruction. Ethan, you've got a power about you that you've yet to tap into. Something inside you, something able to stand up to whatever this is. I was sent as a warning, because we have foreseen all possible outcomes, all possible futures and every possible decision, and you are the only one in every single one that stands a chance at defeating this evil. If you do not stop it, it will eventually tear the rift between the realm of the living and dead, thrusting itself into my own world." Shadow said as Ethan swatted the comics off of his computer chair, taking a seat as he watched Shadow turn to look at him._

"_So the only reason your coming to me now is to save your own realm, is that right? Because when it was myself that needed help, you refused to answer any of my questions!" Ethan said, angry as he remembered being left in the dark in his time being dead. Ethan watched as Shadow raised a hand, before he began to hear screams in his mind. Terrible and vivid screams of innocent people, the anguished cries of the many._

"_Those are the screams of the innocents in which it means to destroy, I don't think you quite understand. Everything you hold dear, everything you've come to see and know, every person you've come to love, will be destroyed if you don't heed my warning. Cities will fall, whole nations and planets will crumble! The very foundation of life itself...will be destroyed." Shadow said as Ethan held his hands to his ears, trying to ignore the screams of the people. Ethan looked up, the screams stopping suddenly only to see Shadow gone once more._

That Night

Ethan opened his eyes as he heard yelling from the camp, watching as a few recruits ran around shouting at one another. Ethan smiled to himself as he gripped his pistol before two shuttle cars blew over the camp area, his leader at the plasma turret as he shot off everywhere, sending the camp scrambling. Ethan jumped up as he shot the lock to the cell three times, smiling as it finally blasted open. He looked behind him as the rest of the recruits cheered him on, smiling as he opened the door and let them run through before they all grabbed their guns set aside on the wall nearby. Ethan jogged behind Meno's as the Salarian ran up to the shuttle car, hopping on as Ethan turned around and provided covering fire. He backed up slowly as he took a few pot shots at another enemy player before bumping up against the shuttle car, climbing into the shuttle as they all began to cheer to one another.

"Ethan, you did it!" the Quarian said as he slapped a hand onto Ethan's back, Ethan looking out over the arena as it got smaller as the shuttle got higher. He couldn't seem to get the screams out of his head as London came back into view, finally deciding to brush it all off as a stupid fear induced nightmare.

**Is this one better? Let me know!**


	24. Part One Complete

**Hello readers, I'm back with another chapter in the story! Please enjoy and review!**

Jane's POV

Three Years Later

Jane walked through the school hall, her books in her hands as well as a face mask over her mouth. She looked up as her friend Jake ran up to her side, the rest of the students passing them by.

"Did your dad say if I could come over tonight?" Jake asked, his mask covering his mouth as Jane looked up at him.

"Yea, you can come over. I've got to stop by the nurse station, I have a rip in my mask." Jane said as she veered down another hallway, Jake at her side.

"We wouldn't be stuck wearing these masks if the air was clean to breathe...damn pollution." Jake said as he looked down at the tile of the floor, looking up to see everyone else they passed by wearing a similar mask.

"What do you expect? Humans have no regard for the planet...we will only learn when it's too late." Jane said, a bit of anger in her voice as they stopped by a window. She could see a gray haze in the air, the fields beyond the school grounds looking bare and sick.

"I hear NASA has gotten financial approval from most of the world leaders to begin work on leaving this planet...if only we could go." Jake said, his voice down and depressed as Jane looked over at him with a smile hidden behind her mask.

"Why don't we go? Both of us have been studying the stars for a long time...we should go!" Jane said with excitement as Jake looked at her, a smile of his own hidden behind his mask.

"Do you really think we could? They only take the best of the best." Jake responded, looking back out as a few military helicopters flew overhead.

"Then we work our asses off to be the best of the best...look out there Jake...it's only going to get worse." Jane said as she used her free hand and placed it on Jake's shoulder, turning her head to look at the sun beyond the haze. The white clouds she had grown up with as a little girl now a light gray instead of their normal fluffy white color.

"Let's do it then...let's leave this planet!" Jake said happily as Jane smiled before turning her attention back to him. She reached down and held his free hand as they moved away from the window and began to walk towards a room with a image of a nurse on the door.

Ethan's POV

Ethan awoke with a start, sitting up quickly as he heard a alarm going off next to him. He turned to see Glyph hovering back and forth as Benny sat up in bed as well. Ethan looked over at the clock on the bedside nightstand, seeing it was almost eight in the morning.

"Shit! We are going to be late to our own Earth ceremony!" Ethan said as he jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut as he quickly disrobed and jumped in the shower. He wet his hair before throwing in a handful of shampoo before hearing Benny pound on the door.

"You ass! I wanted to shower first!" Benny hollered from the other side of the door as Ethan smiled to himself.

"Gotta be quick soldier!" Ethan retorted as he began to giggle as he heard Benny grunt before hitting the door once more.

Moments Later

Ethan stood in front of the mirror beside his bed as he straightened his tie, Benny putting on his shoes before they both heard a beeping noise come from the door. Ethan turned his head around as he quirked a eyebrow at Benny who just shrugged his shoulders before he walked over and pressed the button, the door reeling back into the door frame. Standing there was Shepard, a smile on his face as he brought a hand from around his back revealing a flower Ethan hadn't seen before. Without a moment's thought, Ethan sprung forward as he shrieked and threw his arms around Shepard's body as the taller of the two began to chuckle before returning the embrace.

"What are you doing here!?" Ethan asked excitedly, reveling in the feeling of being pressed up against Shepard's chest and listening to the Commander breathe.

"The Normandy docked a day early, we came in early this morning and I got approval from Hackett to come and see you. The rest of the crew is waiting at the award ceremony for you, we are all here." Shepard said, running his free hand over Ethan's back softly.

"I'm so happy your here...I...I missed you." Ethan said, leaning back as he looked up into Shepard's eyes and smiled. He turned his head as he took notice of the flower Shepard was still holding, it's petals a soft blue with burgundy stripes running through it.

"What kind of flower is that...I've never seen it before." Ethan asked as he took the flower, it's stem a ice white color.

"It's called the Tunchankan Gem, it's a flower that grows on the Krogan home-world. I found it when we docked in Tunchanka, so Tali and I carefully dug it up and brought it on board. I've been keeping it alive ever since...wanted it to be fresh when I gave it to you." Shepard said, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. That's when he noticed Benny standing in the room as he tapped Ethan on the shoulder who looked behind him with a surprised smile.

"Oh God, I'm so rude. Benny, I'd like you to meet-" Ethan began before he was cut off from a shriek of Benny's own.

"Your THE Commander Shepard! I can't believe your standing right in front of me!" Benny said as he had a mini freak out, a huge smile on his face as Shepard began to laugh as Ethan rubbed his arm sheepishly.

"You better get going, I saw recruits leaving for the ceremony as I walked to your room. I'll meet you afterward, the crew and I have a surprise for you." Shepard said as he smiled at Ethan before giving a small wave towards Benny before turning around and walking out of the room. Ethan felt a big nudge in his shoulder as he looked over and saw Benny staring at him with his arms crossed.

"Lucky dog! Not only did you manage to get the most respected guy in the Alliance, but the hottest too!" Benny said, a smirk on his lips as he playfully punched Ethan once more.

"Okay, first off, he's not mine yet. We are..well...I guess you could say highly interested but not quite dating yet. And secondly...back off...I saw him first." Ethan said, trying to keep a straight face before they both burst out laughing together.

"Well, interested or not...it seems like he really cares about you." Benny said, a more serious undertone to his voice now as Ethan and him walked out of the room, the door closing behind them and Glyph following suit.

"Yea...I care about him too. Anyways, we better hurry. I do not want to see Lorir's face if we are late...he's such a hard ass!" Ethan said as they both quicken their pace down the hall.

That Evening

Ethan walked up on stage as he looked out to his Alliance family, the recruits he had been with the last three months and the ones he will stay with for another three. He looked forward as Atia'Voza stood there, holding a pin in her hands as he walked up to her.

"Ethan Morgan, we commend you today for three months of continued excellence and showing the galaxy that you are truly meant to be with the Alliance. We here on Earth are proud to see you go forth and continue your training with our Lunar Base. I present unto you, half of the Alliance Recruitment Medal. When your training is officially completed on the Lunar Base, you'll be given the other half too finally complete the medal. Enjoy your time here on Earth, and go on to make us all proud Mr. Morgan." the Quarian Admiral said as she began to clap for him as Ethan turned to face the crowd, standing straight as he saluted everyone. He could hear clapping from the back as the Alliance crew began to cheer him on, a smile creeping on his face as he turned on his heel and walked over to join Nareenia, Meno's, and Benny.

Later That Night

Ethan walked with Shepard down a walkway at Docking Station Twelve, the Normandy's airlock compartment in view as Shepard walked forth and pressed a button. Ethan watched as the door opened, Shepard turning around to smile at him as they both walked aboard. Ethan walked ahead as he turned his head to the left, seeing EDI and Joker at the flight controls going over the control panel. He returned his gaze back to his right as another door opened, revealing the Bridge. The entire crew stood there as Ethan watched them all begin to clap for him. He could see Liara, Tali, Vega, Kaidan, and everyone else standing there welcoming him. Ethan smiled as he turned his attention over to Shepard who was clapping as well.

"Close your eyes, we've got a surprise for you." Shepard said as Ethan looked around curiously before closing his eyes, he could hear footsteps before he felt a pair of hands go over his eyes.

"Okay...in one, two, three. Open!" Shepard said as he unshielded Ethan's eyes, Ethan opening them to see a suit of armor in front of him, a beautiful onyx black with red stripes running through the legs and arms. Ethan saw Liara walk up with something in her hand before handing it to him. He looked down and saw a pair of dog tags with his name on it and the symbol of the Alliance.

"I know you haven't completed your training yet, but we all came together and got you this armor in the Normandy's colors. We are all proud of you Ethan, all of us know you can do this!" Shepard said as Ethan turned towards him, a few tears in his eyes as he stepped forward and hugged him. He smiled as Shepard embraced him back, the crew clapping as he held his dog tags in his hand. Ethan stepped back as he wiped at his eyes, chuckling as he looked up at Shepard.

"Thank you..all of you. You've all come together to accept someone who just six months ago was scared, alone, and frightened. You've welcome me aboard the Normandy's family and accepted me as one of your own...I couldn't have asked for a better life." Ethan said as he looked out over the crew gathered on the Bridge, some of them he knew and others he didn't yet.

"Your one of us now, no turning back!" came Tali's and Kaidan's voice as the crew began to laugh, causing Ethan to chuckle.

"Don't forget, we still have a dinner date." Shepard said as Ethan turned his attention back to him, smiling with delight.

**Please review my fans!**


	25. Feeling of Peace & Security

**Hello my avid fans, I am so happy that you are all still enjoying the story! I get so happy to see your reviews throughout the day! Thank you!**

Jane's POV

Jane sat there in her living room, her father off in the kitchen as she flipped through a school book with a pencil in her hand. She looked up as she gazed out the window, the sun light fighting to stream through the gray haze of pollution in the air.

"President Hilary Clinton called a press conference today to announce that NASA's Project Salvation, a plan for interstellar exploration has been moved up. Due to alarming pollution levels rising across the world, many world leaders have decided to shift majority funding into this project. A total of twenty-five countries now fund Project Salvation with England and Japan being the two largest contributors behind the United States." came a voice from the TV as Jane looked over and saw the President's face plastered over the screen, a smile coming to her lips.

"When is Jake suppose to come over sweetie?" came Ross's voice as Jane looked over as her dad walked into the living room, taking off a oven mitt in the process.

"He texted me a few minutes ago, he's on his way. He had to stop and pick up a new mask for his mother, her asthma has been pretty bad lately. Hey dad...could I ask you something?" Jane asked as she tapped the end of her pencil against her notebook.

"Of course sweetie, you can ask me anything." Ross said as he walked over and sat down on the couch next to her, smiling as he took a breather from cooking.

"What would you say...if I told you I wanted to start testing to become...well...applicable for Project Salvation?" Jane said as she looked over at her father, his smile slowly but surely falling.

"I...uh...well hunny...I'll be honest with you. I'd be scared to death, not just for me but you as well. Among the countless dangers you may face in space...it would also mean you'd have to leave Earth...and never return. You've heard what the President said...those who go...they are going for good. If you truly wanted to do something like that though...well what kind of father would I be to stop you from accomplishing your dreams? Sweetie, I want you to follow your heart. I want you to do what makes you happy, something that you wake up everyday and know your making a difference. If...if leaving Earth to better your life is what you need to do...well then I'm behind you all the way. Just as long as you leave...knowing you have your family's love with you at all times, if your mother and brother were here...I think they'd say go for it." Ross said as he fumbled with his hands before looking up at his daughter with a sincere smile on his face.

"Thanks dad...I've been thinking about it for awhile. I...I wanna go up there and look out into the great beyond...and just breathe. It's been awhile since I've seen the stars at night...I want to see those again...like how mom and I did a long time ago." Jane said as she looked back down at her school paper. She felt her father's hand on her shoulder as she remembered back to her mother's embrace, leaning into her shoulder as she stared off into the night sky.

"Hunny, if your mother were here right now...well I think she would be very proud of the woman your becoming." Ross said with a bit of sadness laced in his voice before they both heard a knock at the front door. Jane stood up as she walked towards it, turning at the doorway as she looked at her father.

"Thanks dad." Jane said with a smile in return, happy to have her father's approval.

Ethan's POV

Ethan stared in the mirror of the men's restroom on the Normandy, running his hand through his hair before straightening his tie which was glowing in a fluorescent blue. Ethan looked down at the bottle of cologne he had been given by Tali, eyeing it curiously as he reached down and picked it up.

"Krogan Spice...huh...hope this doesn't poison my ass." Ethan said as he uncapped the bottle and spritzed it on two times. The smell hit his nose instantly, a sweet and musky mix combined with a hint of floral essence.

"Damn...this smells amazing!" Ethan said to himself as he recapped the cologne and took one last look at himself in the mirror. He couldn't help but smile at his white button up and glowing blue tie that Liara had bought for him as a gift. Ethan turned on his heel as he walked out of the bathroom, the door closing behind him automatically before he saw Shepard waiting for him.

"You take forever to get ready...I hope you know that." Shepard said with a small chuckle as Ethan began to blush before they both began to walk across the Bridge, a few other crew members talking amongst themselves and running around.

"I thought the Normandy was on dry dock?" Ethan said as he looked at a few of the crew members working and doing system checks.

"It is, but we enjoy our leisure time in shifts. We figured it's a great way to keep us on our toes in case anything happens but yet still gives us time to relax as well." Shepard said as they walked through the airlock door and out into the Docking Bay.

"Oh, well that makes sense. So Commander, where do we go tonight?" Ethan asked, finally happy he could enjoy some free time with the Normandy crew once more. He looked around the crowded Docking Bay as aliens and humans moved about in their day to day lives with ships coming and going.

"Well..it's your shore leave. Where do you want to go?" Shepard asked, turning his head slightly to look at Ethan.

"Need I remind you, I am not from this universe. I do not know crap about what there is to do...your pick." Ethan said with a giggle as he smiled at Shepard's laugh, turning his head as well to admire Shepard's leather jacket and jeans.

"Well, I do know a club in London that serves a great wine list." Shepard said as he turned left, Ethan right behind him as he raised his hand with a pair of keys in them. Shepard pressed a button on the keys as a nearby sports hover car flashed with light. Ethan looked over at the car, a nice slick white with black stripes running across it.

"Holy cow, is this yours!?" Ethan said, running up to the car as he ran his hands across the slick paint and looked at Shepard with excitement.

"Ha, I don't even own my own hover car. Being that I'm on the Normandy almost all the time, I just use Rapid Transit when I can. This is Admiral Hackett's, I pulled a favor and he let me borrow it for tonight." Shepard said as he popped the glass front open, letting Ethan take his seat in the passenger side before Shepard took his seat at the wheel. Ethan ran his fingers across the white interior as he listened to the glass front close and lock in place before Shepard started the car. He smiled as he felt the car leave the ground before Shepard put it in drive and sped forward. Ethan looked around at the city, the lights of all the other cars flying around and ships coming in towards the Docking Bay turning the city into a almost living being. He could see Reapers patrolling the city, their synthetic bodies lighting the city with glowing swaths of green color. Ethan pressed his hands against the glass as he looked down at the walkways, filled with people crossing them and hovering trains moving across magnetic strips. Ethan felt a tap on his shoulder as he looked over at Shepard who was pointing at a building over to their right, lights flashing through the nights sky in a multitude of colors.

"I think you'll love this club, it tailors to a certain theme every night and tonight's is the forties of the twentieth century." Shepard said as he turned the hover car, Ethan sitting back as the gravity and force made his stomach begin to tickle.

"You do realize I'm from the twenty-first century right? The forties were like sixty years before my time." Ethan said as he quirked a eyebrow over at Shepard who just rolled his eyes in return with a smile.

"I know smart ass, I meant that since it's a theme that you won't be totally lost in that you may favor this club." Shepard said as they got closer to the building, coming in for a landing over a parking lot attached to the top of the building for hover cars. Ethan saw a lot of well dressed people entering the club as a Turian bouncer stood guard.

Moments Later

Ethan walked through the front entrance, a massive club floor spanning the length of the club itself. A Asari stood on stage with a band behind her, singing into a hovering microphone as she walked across the stage. Ethan smiled as he could hear forties music playing, futuristic beats mixed in with it as she woman sang. He could see tons of people dancing together in pairs on the dance floor, humans dancing with aliens and vice verse. He smiled as he watched a female Turian man the DJ off to the side, thrusting her hands into the air as two Quarian males danced next to her.

"God...I use to have dreams about things like this...but then I always had to wake up from them and go about my boring life."

"Hello gentlemen, how can I help you today?" came a voice as Ethan turned his head to see a human female walking up to them, wearing a forties style dress that draped down to the floor. He quirked a eyebrow at it, long strings of glowing thread had been embroidered into the sides.

"Table for two, preferably away from the loud music." Shepard said as the woman smiled at them both before gesturing them to follow her as she grabbed two menu's and walked around the massive dance floor towards a low lit area with tables and booths.

"Is this spot okay for you two?" the woman asked as she gestured her hand over to a table with two chairs adjoined to it, a candle lit in the middle of it.

"This spot is perfect." Ethan said as he smiled at the woman, her blonde hair draping down to her lower back as smiled and set their menu's down before walking off. Ethan went to take his seat before Shepard stopped him, taking a second to pull out the chair as Ethan smiled and felt a warmth creeping up into his cheeks before he took his seat.

"I can see that even though it's hundreds of years in the future and I'm in a whole other universe, chivalry is not dead." Ethan remarked with a slight chuckle as he fumbled with his hands, looking around before he felt a hand on his.

"Ethan, don't worry. Your meant to enjoy yourself on this date...at least I hope you do." Shepard said as Ethan turned to look at him, the candle light enhancing the glow from Shepard's green eyes.

"I know and I'm having a killer time so far, just nervous about...well I guess impressing you." Ethan admitted, hoping he wasn't coming across as rude or clingy.

"Ethan, your a man from a whole other universe, I'm already beyond impressed. Now as far as impressing me with your character, you've already shown me that you have a kind and caring heart, I came to learn a lot about you in the two months you spent on the Citadel. Like for example, I know your favorite color is red. You enjoy Italian food, preferably pizza. And your favorite movie is Easy A, or is it Easy B?" Shepard said with a smile as Ethan smiled back, covering his mouth with his other hand as his cheeks began to hurt from laughing too hard.

"Back where I'm from, not many people were interested in what I had to say or do. I was considered the uncool kid by school terms for a long time, I had a few friends but not many." Ethan said as he remembered back to his old life, taking a moment to look off into space as he tried to brush those thoughts away.

"Well look at you now, I'd say you've probably blown their expectations of 'cool' by a few hundred notches. I also know that you love watching the sunrise." Shepard said, Ethan looking up at him with a little bit of surprise on his face.

"How did you know that, I never told you that." Ethan said, taking a sip of the water on the table as he watched Shepard look off towards the dance floor.

"Almost every time I woke up late, I'd catch you watching those shows showcasing Earth. I noticed that you'd become entranced by the sun rising, as if you were off in some other world. You'd move and be active during the rest of the show, but when the sunrise came...you'd get really quiet and peaceful." Shepard said before looking back over at Ethan, Ethan looking at him a serious undertone in his eyes before a small smile crept onto his face.

"I like watching them over the ocean, those are my favorite ones. When I was a kid, my parents took us to the beach and I remember getting up early one morning with my mother and going down to the beach. It was still dark out and we had flashlights so we could look for baby sea turtles making their way to the ocean after hatching. I remember looking up as the sun started to rise...it was as if the light from the sun was just washing away all the scary darkness...I wasn't afraid anymore. That's how I felt...when I first saw you. For some reason...being around you after I woke up back in the Med-Bay, I felt safe. You were the sun washing away all of the darkness, I felt safe even when I was afraid and alone." Ethan admitted as he stared into Shepard's eyes, Shepard staring right back as he reached over and gripped his hand.

"I'm glad I can be that security for you. Back when the Reaper War ended and I gave my life, I finally felt like I was at peace. There was no war, no death, no pain, nothing. When I was brought back, I felt all of that again and I went into a deep depression. Three years later, you popped into my ship and as I came to know you...I'm starting to feel that peace that I felt again." Shepard said as Ethan slowly gripped his hand back.

"Well I'm glad I can be that peace for you as well, I can't wait to see where this new life leads me, I hope to have you and the Normandy along with me on the journey." Ethan remarked, watching as Shepard took a sip of his own water.

"Your part of the Normandy family now, we will always be here at your side Ethan." Shepard answered back as Ethan saw a reddening blush creep onto the Commander's face.

"Now come, let's enjoy this dinner." Ethan said, letting go of Shepard's hand as they both picked up their menu's and began to look over them.

**So...thoughts? Tell me what you think!**


	26. A Growing Problem

**Hey guys, I'm glad your enjoying my work so far! I hope you continue to enjoy it as it goes along.**

Ethan's POV

_Ethan coughed as he took in the scent of something burning, his head swimming with pain. He could hear noises coming from off in the distance, darkness being the only thing he could see. Ethan finally opened his eyes, realizing he was laying face down in the ground. He sat up and turned over as he struggled to gain his bearings. He was covered in dust and ash, blood clumped up into a nasty thick residue around his leg. Ethan looked around the area, noticing he was on one of the city streets with cars stopped and their doors open as if the occupants left in a hurry. Ethan looked up suddenly at the sound of a siren ringing through the air, smoke drifting through the streets as papers flew by in the breeze. Ethan looked up and saw the walkways empty, no hover cars flying overhead in the sky._

"_What...happen?" Ethan said to himself, slowly standing up as he felt a shooting pain throb inside his left leg, limping across the street as he came to a bench and took a seat. Ethan could hear movement in the smoke filled fog drifting through the streets, and it sounded massive. He looked off down the street as a dark shadow moved through it, the whole ground rumbling as he listened to the siren continue to ring out. Ethan looked up at the sound of something flying overhead, only to see the Normandy come in quick and fast as it fired off it's plasma cannons into the smoke. That's when a deafening roar erupted from the fog, Ethan standing up and backing away as the ground continued to shake even more violently. Ethan saw six red orbs open through the dense blanket of fog, staring right at him as another bellowing roar sounded off._

Ethan awoke with a start as he sat up in bed, wiping the sweat away from his forehead before looking around to see he was in the Crew Sleeping Quarters of the Normandy. Ethan took a deep breath before laying back down in bed, staring up at the ceiling as he thought back over his nightmare.

"Hey, you okay?" came a familiar voice as Ethan turned over on his side and saw Joker, the pilot of the Normandy, walking up to him.

"Yea, just a nightmare is all." Ethan said as he sat up once more and brought his knee's close to his chest before looking at Joker once more.

"You have someone waiting for you on the Bridge, a Asari woman. She said something about wanting to go do something with you, you should get up and get dressed." Joker said with a smile before tipping the front of his Alliance ball cap towards him and walking off once more. Ethan just looked down at his covers before brushing the dream off and getting up from his assigned bed.

Moments Later

Ethan walked out onto the Bridge before seeing Nareenia talking with Liara, both of them smiling and laughing with one another. He smiled at them both as they turned their attention towards Ethan as he walked up to them both.

"Ethan, I just came by to see if you'd like to grab some lunch with Benny and I? Meno's is busy with his sister today and we thought we'd come see if you were busy?" Nareenia asked as Liara smiled at Ethan before walking off in the other direction.

"Sure, sounds like fun. I've got something planned with a few members of the crew tonight so I have to find my way back before then." Ethan said as he joined Nareenia at her side as they walked off the Bridge and out of the airlock chamber, into the Docking Bay.

"I've got a Rapid Transit Taxi waiting over here, Benny's inside waiting." Nareenia said with a smile as she led Ethan towards a white hover car still hovering a few inches off the ground as the door swung open to reveal Benny sitting there with a smile on his face.

"Hey Mr. Important! You haven't forgotten your new friends have you?" Benny teased as Ethan rolled his eyes with a smile and boarded the taxi.

"Can you take us to Water Crescent sir?" came Nareenia's voice as Ethan buckled himself in, feeling the hover car take off as both Benny and Nareenia looked at each other before looking back towards him with smiles on their faces.

"So, we've got some news." Nareenia said with a excited smile on her face, staring between Ethan and Benny.

"What is it, you look like your about to die of excitement already!" Ethan responded with a chuckle as Benny looked at Nareenia and then back to him.

"Both Nareenia and I have put in to be stationed aboard the Normandy with you! Isn't that great! We talked it over at the Earth Ceremony after you left with Commander Shepard and we couldn't bear to break up the three amigo's! Meno's said he's going to put in to be stationed on the Shanghai, one of the other five scouting ships." Benny said as Ethan sat there expressionless before hollering out in excitement, causing his other two friends to begin to laugh with excitement in return as the hover car flew over downtown London.

Jane's POV

Jane sat there in class as she studied a few notes she had copied from the school textbook, the teacher silently grading papers at her desk. Jane could hear the classroom TV on in the background before she looked up at the TV as a news report came on, many of the other students looking up from their work as well.

"A deep sea oil rig has ruptured off the coast of California, we have live images here of the rig literally sinking down into the ocean itself as fires spread over the surface of the water. With oil fields running dry in both Africa and Asia, riots are at a all time high in cities around the globe. Many are fearful that this will set back NASA's Project Salvation, although President Hilary Clinton has issued a press release to quell those rising fears. She says that Project Salvation is on track and a top priority right now for many countries around the world." the news anchor said as Jane looked over at Jake who looked back at her, their faces grim as pictures of the burning rig were posted up on the screen followed by video footage of rioting in major cities around the world. Jane looked back down at her paper and then back to the TV, her heart heavy with determination.

"Alright class, enough distraction. I still want you to turn these papers in by the end of the class period, no excuses." the teacher said as Jane went back to writing, a feeling of fear growing in the pit of her stomach as she readjusted her breathing mask over her face. She looked up at a poster placed on the classroom wall, advertising for people to volunteer for Project Salvation.

**Please tell me what you think, was it good!?**


	27. When the Time is Right

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter, please enjoy!**

Ethan's POV

Ethan smiled as he walked through the doors to a Alliance Recruit Party, seeing strobe lights flash back and forth as holographic VI's hovered around above everyone.

"Can't believe the Alliance throws a party for all the recruits before they leave for the Lunar Base." Ethan said, watching as Nareenia turned her head his way and smiled at him before motioning him towards the dance floor.

"I guess it's so we can all leave a little stress, now come dance with us!" Nareenia said as she reached over and grabbed Ethan's hand, pulling him over towards the vibrating dance floor as he looked up and saw a multitude of platforms with people dancing on them, some of them very high up.

"God...I'm still amazed with everything new I see everyday." Ethan whispered to himself as Nareenia stopped him in the middle of the floor. He looked around and saw Benny and Meno's dancing there as Nareenia joined them, all of them getting into the beat of the music as they smiled at Ethan.

"Come on, join us!" Nareenia said with a girly laugh before she pulled Ethan over once more and placed him in between her and Benny, giggling as she raised her hands into the air and twirled them around.

Ethan smiled as he began to dance alongside his friends, still amazed by the architecture of the dance club. He looked up and saw pillars with AI dancing on them, their sleek metal glistening in the changing light as they danced together. He turned his head over to the bar area as bartenders tossed bottles up into the air as they mixed drinks. Suddenly a giant smile formed on Ethan's face as he recognized a song from his general time era, Britney Spears blasting across the club as the lights began to flash different colors.

"God, people in the military would get in trouble for going to a club like this where I'm from...things sure have changed." Ethan whispered to himself, the lights suddenly flashing out as white strobe lights began to flash across the floor like waves blasting away from a water droplet in a still pond. Ethan turned to see Benny right there, his eyes closed as he danced with another male recruit. Ethan watched as Benny moved his body with the other guys, their moves in sync as he nudged Nareenia and directed her gaze in their direction.

"Get some Weir!" Nareenia said with a chuckle as Benny opened his eyes before smiling at them and flipping them both off. Ethan couldn't help but laugh as Nareenia pressed her back against his, both of them goofing off as they danced with one another.

"So Morgan, tell me, hows your little romance with the Commander going?" Nareenia asked as they both turned to face each other, Ethan looking up into her synthetic green eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know...it's actually going pretty well. We have another date tomorrow after a few members of the crew and I do something together." Ethan answered, noticing how Nareenia cocked her head to the side.

"How is it that you already reside on the Normandy before being stationed? The rest of us still reside at the Recruitment Center...but your on the Normandy." Nareenia said, Ethan's face flushing slightly as he tried to think of something to say.

"Well...I knew Shepard and the Normandy crew before hand and Hackett's already approved my stationing aboard the Normandy." Ethan responded as a moment of realization dawned over Nareenia's face.

"Well look at Ethan Morgan getting the special treatment, lucky dog you." Nareenia teased before laughing as Ethan chuckled nervously before excusing himself and heading away from the dance floor. He felt himself growing disoriented by the flashing lights as he tried to look for a exit, but he could only see the crowd of recruits and actual Alliance Soldiers who were monitoring the party. Ethan felt as a wave of nausea ran over him, finally grabbing his head as he felt his legs begin to grow weaker from supporting his body. Ethan tried to stumble forward, closing his eyes as everything began to turn into doubles. He suddenly felt as one leg gave out, sending him crashing to the floor atop the other as he listened to the music fade away quickly.

_Ethan opened his eyes before he noticed he was back in the club by himself, no people, no music, nothing. He pulled himself from the floor as he looked around, silence greeting his ears as he finally saw the exit off to his left._

"_Why do you not heed our warning?" came Shadow's voice as Ethan saw a flash of light off to his right before turning to see Shadow hovering over on the dance floor._

"_What if your wrong...what if there's nothing to really worry about?" Ethan stated, watching as Shadow hovered over to him before stopping at his side._

"_Ethan, you underestimate us...you underestimate the Creators. We have existed since the very beginning of the first atoms, the first electrons, the first stars, the first forms of life. We have been and always will be, there isn't a thing that happens in this universe nor the indefinite parallel ones that we haven't seen happen or yet to happen...we hold the very fabric of creation in our minds. We see every journey that starts, every path there is to follow, and every destination there is to arrive at. We've given you a warning of something to come, yet you continue to go about your life as if everything is fine." Shadow said, Ethan taken aback by the words of the spirit._

"_You obviously aren't that smart because if you truly knew everything you would know that everything is not fine! I've been yanked from the very universe I called home, thrown through the dimensional rift into another one, and now your telling me that I have to somehow save this universe as well as every other one in existence from something that neither I know of nor do you! I'm trying to pick up the pieces of my life, whatever small fragmented pieces there are left to even pick up. I've been given a opportunity to make something of myself, make friends...even...find someone who cares about me...in a way I never thought possible. How can you just drop that kind of responsibility on my shoulders without any disregard for how I may feel? You can't do that to a person Shadow, you just can't!" Ethan hollered out, stepping back suddenly as the spirit turned a blood red color._

"_Do not proceed to stand there and tell me what I can and can not do Ethan Morgan! I have given warning of something to come, and you shall either heed it or die! There is no way of running from this, no form of safety or walls that can protect you. No matter what you do to run from this, it will always be there breathing down the nape of your neck until you yourself are dead just as everyone you love and care about shall be around you! The Creators know of no one else but you that can fight back the evil that threatens to break through the walls of reality and step forth into the world. They will start with your planet, then move on to the next, and they shall keep going until every bit of life has been destroyed. You must-" Shadow said as it got closer to Ethan._

"_I don't have to do a damned thing, for you or the Creators! For all I know, your just a damn figment of my broken mind trying to fix itself. I don't have to help you or anyone for that matter, I'm tired of being the person everybody runs to for their problems but when I'm in need, no one comes to my aid! I'm taking care of myself from now on, do you fucking hear me!?" Ethan shouted as he stepped forward and screamed at Shadow before feeling a force blow him back. Ethan felt himself slide across the slick floor before looking back up to see Shadow turning a black color._

"_Your resistance will be meet with pain and death Ethan Morgan, enjoy your freedom while you can. I'll be waiting for you return, you'll be back." Shadow retorted before disappearing, the room growing dark once more._

Ethan awoke with a holler as he shot up from where he was at, darkness enveloping his eyes before he saw a blinding light turn on. He shielded his eyes from it before letting them adjust, taking his arm away to see Shepard walking over to him.

"What happen...where am I?" Ethan said, on the verge of hyperventilating as he looked around frantically before looking up into a pair of worried green glowing eyes.

"Ethan, calm down..your safe now. It was just a nightmare, just calm down." Shepard said as Ethan felt a hand cup his left cheek, watching as Shepard sat down on the side of the bed.

"What happen to me?" Ethan said, his body shaking as it came down from it's adrenaline high.

"You passed out at the party, Nareenia and Benny called me and Dr Chakwas and I brought you back to the Normandy. She examined you for any illness or abnormalities, it looks like you just got overly excited or something and passed out from adrenaline. I brought you back to my personal quarters so you could rest without any interruption from anyone else." Shepard said as Ethan looked around once more, finally taking notice of Shepard's cabin. Alliance medals were hung up on the far right wall above a holographic computer. A aquarium with tropical fish, both Earthly and Alien inside, implanted within the wall near the entrance. He could see a glass showcase with ship models inside, only to look over at the sitting area where two black leather couches sat with a small coffee table.

"I...I..." Ethan said in between breaths before finally looking back at Shepard, leaning forward as he threw his arms over the Commander's body and just cried into his shoulder. Ethan felt as Shepard just held him, not saying a word as he rubbed his back and positioned himself to where he was laying next to Ethan, holding him. Ethan felt a ocean of emotion just wash over him as he though back to Shadow, just wanting to be left alone to get over his old life and enjoy the new one. Minutes went by, seeming like hours, before Ethan finally quit crying as the sobs turned into quiet sniffles. He stayed there, his head resting in Shepard's chest as the taller and older of the two continued to run his hand across Ethan's back in a soothing circle.

"I keep having these...nightmares. This...thing...just continues to remind me of my old life...and scares me about my new one." Ethan said, sitting up as he felt Shepard move into a sitting position before looking at him.

"Ethan, look at me." Shepard said softly as Ethan hesitantly looked up into his eyes, seeing nothing but loving sincerity behind them.

"I know it's hard, I can't begin to imagine what it must feel like...to leave everything you've ever known behind. That life is gone now though, and as much as it's going to hurt, you've got to start moving on. It's only a few months short of a year since you got here, and I know time has kind of flown by, but you've got to move on. I'm going to help you along the way, but the rest you've got to do yourself. You've got a new life waiting for you on the other side now, one with caring friends waiting for you. You've got everyone here on the Normandy at your side, some closer than others at the moment. You've got your Alliance family, including Benny and Nareenia who seem to care deeply about you. Then you've got me, a guy who is willing to overlook your rough past and help you into a brighter future. You've acquired so much in your short time here in this universe, and your only just starting out for the long haul. Think of what you'll accomplish in the decades, even centuries to come. Your not alone, and you never will be." Shepard said as Ethan smiled at the truth of his words, knowing each and every bit held truth in it.

"Thank you...I'm sorry." Ethan said, looking away before he felt Shepard's hand grasp his chin and direct it back.

"Don't ever apologize for this, you've done nothing wrong. I just want you to finally open your eyes, move on, and finally be happy." Shepard responded, Ethan leaning forward as he leaned his head against Shepard's shoulder and nodded his head.

"I will...I promise. I'm going to get some sleep now though...thank you for taking care of me." Ethan said as he started to get up and leave.

"Wait...you don't have sleep in the Crew Quarters if you don't want to. You could stay here with me...I don't mind." Shepard said as he reached out and took Ethan's hand.

"That sounds great, but I'd like to do that when the time is right. I want to be able to lay my head down next to yours and hold each other after a long day of protecting the galaxy, not right after crying my eyes out. Another time...I promise." Ethan said with a beaming smile on his face before he watched Shepard nod his head in understanding.

"Okay then, after a long, hard, and grueling day of work it is then...goodnight Ethan, sleep well." Shepard with a chuckle before smiling. Ethan smiled back before letting go of his hand and walking towards the door, looking behind him as he walked out.

**So what do y'all think! You better review, ha ha!**


End file.
